Running Away
by Glenstorm
Summary: Following the events of Patience, Obi-Wan struggles with Qui-Gon's renewed distance. 'The Dark Rival' from Obi-Wan's POV. Song used is Hoobastank's 'Running Away'. It just fit perfectly :)
1. Prologue

**Running Away**

_**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**_

**Prologue**

**Qui-Gon**

_K-7, Core 8. Core 7. Core 6. Core 5._

_Darkness. Pressure. Trapped. Panic._

_He was underground, imprisoned. That accounted for the first three sensations, but not the panic. He fought to make sense of this. Then a clear voice rose up before him._

"_I can get us out of here, Qui-Gon. I am the only one who can." _

_Pain and denial joined the panic. "But you'll be killed!" The very thought made him want to tear his own heart out. He raged against it. "No! I won't let you!"_

"_You cannot stop me, Qui-Gon. I have to do this. Now stand as far back as you can." _

_Qui-Gon's mind screamed. This was wrong. He tried to stop what was happening, but someone possessing a power far greater than his own blocked him at every turn. A broken circle danced before his eyes, taunting. The circle that brought the past to the future, yet did not meet. He had to make the circle meet. He must-_

_Too late. The soft, dreaded click of a button, and the world erupted into burning flame. _

_/Goodbye…/_

_/No!/ _

Qui-Gon shot bolt upright on his sleeping pallet, gasping for breath. Sweat beaded on his brow as his heart tried its level best to drum its way out of his ribcage. The nightmare gripped at him for a few eternal moments before he let the terror pass through into the Force.

The same one. The same nightmare that he'd had for the last three nights.

He struggled for a few moments to bring his body back under control, gathering his scattered thoughts. A vision? Was the Force trying to warn him of something? Foresight had never been a skill of his, but this just seemed so damned _real. _He had no idea who the other person was, the voice was rendered unrecognisable by the typical obscurity of a dream. He just knew instinctively it was someone he cared deeply for. A person who was going to die if he didn't find a way to change things. Flames licked at his psyche and Qui-Gon pushed them away with difficulty.

He focused on the soft breathing coming from the other side of the darkened room. Obi-Wan was curled in his cabin's only chair, fast asleep. The exhausted boy had drifted off in the seat that evening and had remained there ever since. Qui-Gon had not had the heart to wake him. Obi-Wan had had precious little rest since he had left the Temple. There was no harm in him staying.

With a sigh Qui-Gon lay back down, willing himself to relax lest he disturb the boy now. He managed to quiet his body but peace eluded him. The terrible sensation of being trapped with no way out refused to subside.

_Core 5…_

_I have to do this._

_No!_

Qui-Gon screwed his eyes shut. Vision or no he would not let this come to pass. He would not lose that person.

Letting the soft rhythm of Obi-Wan's breathing ground him in the present, Qui-Gon pushed his mind back into the blackness of sleep…

.

**Obi-Wan**

****  
>Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up as a sharp knock broke the quiet dawn on the morning their ship landed on Bandomeer. From his corner of the room he watched as Qui-Gon rose to answer the door. A messenger was waiting outside and handed a letter to the Jedi Master before retreating in respectful silence, the door swished shut behind him. Qui-Gon tore open the envelope and removed the folded flimsy resting inside.<p>

Assuming it was a routine greeting from the Governor of this backwater world, Obi-Wan returned his attention to the lightsaber hilt cradled in his hands. Hus focus was on a deep, fresh scratch in its side.

_First wounds of war_, he thought wryly as he brushed his hand over the bright hilt. The metal was cool but welcoming under his fingertips. As familiar to him as his own skin. His constant companion for almost two years.

Obi-Wan smiled as he remembered the most triumphant moment of his life. The moment he had ignited the blade for the first time. It was burned forever into his memory. For a brief moment he allowed himself to recall the excitement he had felt on the day his Temple Masters had deemed him ready. The days that followed the announcement were a bit of a blur, only focusing again when he had been escorted onto a ship bound for Ilum.

Ilum. The hairs on his arms rose at the memory of the ice planet, a cold that had frozen him even beneath his survival gear, and of the traitorous journey up the ice walls to reach the sacred caves far above. Caves that had been visited by thousands of Jedi for countless millennia before him. It was a humbling experience.

Like them he made it past the frightening visions the Force laden tunnels had thrown at him, even as he trembled from the death defying climb. He still wouldn't let himself face what he had been shown by those foreboding Force illusions and if he was honest with himself he couldn't remember that clearly. They were like a memory from a dream, all ending in death, fire and betrayal.

Nevertheless he had controlled his fear, refusing to be turned back and in the end had reached the sacred place where the focusing crystals grew. Peace had descended over him then.

In all his young life he had never been so completely at one with the Force as he had chosen his crystal. Or rather, it had chosen him. Clear blue and very strong it had hummed with energy in his hand. Going to a near medative state, he had painstakingly cut and set the beautiful stone within the casing he had made, letting the Force guide his actions as he balanced and focused his weapon.

He still couldn't describe how he had felt when he had ignited the blade for the first time, the blue laser thrumming strong and true as the remaining crystals twinkled and shone around him with infinite beauty, silently applauding his success.

And yet, even in that shining moment, there had been sadness. A regret. He had not been complete. No proud Master had been there waiting for his return from the cave. No one had claimed him. His eyes flickered sadly towards the tall figure across the room. As an initiate with Knight potential he had needed a Jedi's weapon. He could not have waited. So instead his lightsaber instructor had volunteered to guide him on the journey, and now the experience that should have been shared with his Master was lost to him forever.

That knowledge made him sad but before melancholy could truly set in, a sharp movement drew his gaze back to Qui-Gon. His memories scattered back into the past. Surprise rippled through him when he saw that the Master's hitherto easy stance had now gone deathly still. A cloying silence filled the room as the hands that gripped the flimsy grew white at the knuckles.

Frowning, Obi-Wan started to send a query down through the Force-only to find that their tentative bond had been abruptly cut off.

_What a surprise_, Obi-Wan sighed.

He had hoped they'd moved past all this.

Biting down on a wave of disappointment, Obi-Wan rose from his seat. "Qui-Gon?"

No answer. The Master might as well have been carved from stone. The only movement evident in the big man was in the slight shaking of mighty hands.

Obi-Wan took a cautious step forward. True concern warred with his lingering wariness of the Jedi Master, tearing him between the need to maintain his respectful distance and his desire to know what could have disturbed Qui-Gon this way.

Searching for the root of this indecision, he discovered that, despite everything, he was still slightly afraid of Qui-Gon. He was still afraid that the tentative peace now lying between them could shatter like fragile glass if he made the slightest wrong move. He really didn't want to push Qui-Gon's new tolerance too far and have the Master turn, like he had done so many times in their short acquaintance, and angrily tell him to stay away again.

But the Master made no move as he came closer. He did not even seem to be aware of Obi-Wan's presence. Emboldened, Obi-Wan inched right up behind him.

Standing on tip-toe he peered over the tall Master's broad shoulder. He caught a glimpse of the offending flimsy and scanned it swiftly. He felt his own body freeze as he did so.

For there, written with neat, brutal accuracy, were the words:

_I have been waiting for this day_

It was signed,

_Xanatos._

And next to that haunting signature glared the picture of a broken circle…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

Obi-Wan woke as the sun crept slowly above the horizon. Its blood red rays illuminated the capital city of Bandor far below. The ruddy light spilt across the darkened room of the guest quarters and crept along until it stained the inside of Obi-Wan's eyelids crimson. He tightened them convulsively.

Two days of being stuck on this Force forsaken planet and he still hadn't got used to that oddly coloured dawn.

Not the dawn, nor the soupy air, nor the heavy gravity. His muscles ached from carrying the extra weight of his body. Fresh from the Temple, it was all alien to him and everything was getting under his skin. All the more so for this sorry little world was bearing the brunt of his anger and blame. It was the focus for his every lost hopes and dream. He couldn't stand the thought that he may very well have to spend the rest of his life here day in, day out.

But in all probability that was how it was going to end.

Obi-Wan released a silent breath but kept his eyes tight shut, delaying the inevitable for a few moments longer. He didn't have to look to know that Qui-Gon was standing silently by the dingy window of their shabby little room.

Brooding. Again.

The Master had done little else in the past two days. Ever since that cursed letter had arrived and ruined everything.

Fuming silently, Obi-Wan turned the short message over in his waking mind. Such seemingly innocent words and yet they had had the power to turn the world upside down.

_I have been waiting for this day - Xanatos._

Xanatos.

The name of one thought lost and the one which made it all so troubling.

A frown touched Obi-Wan's brows. Qui-Gon's former apprentice had not been seen or heard of for many years and was believed by many to be dead-a belief he had shared in until an accidental link with an injured Qui-Gon's mind shown him otherwise.

Xanatos was alive. He had walked away from a grave of betrayal, leaving his Master broken and irreparably damaged.

Could it be that he had finally shown up on the very same backwater planet as his old Master after all these years? Was it possible? Or was all this simply a cruel hoax being played by factions as yet unknown? Obi-Wan sighed silently. He could not answer these questions but, genuine or not, the letter had had a very real effect on Qui-Gon.

This despondent mood that the Master had fallen into almost made Obi-Wan miss the aloof, irascible Jedi Qui-Gon had been when they first met just under a week ago. He would even have welcomed one of his fierce flashes of temper. Anything to replace this hopeless brooding.

Each one of Obi-Wan's tentative efforts to draw him out had been quietly rebuffed. Even the tiny connection that fought so tenaciously to exist between them was tightly closed. It was almost like it didn't exist. After all they'd been through, after all the progress he thought he had made in gaining Qui-Gon's acceptance, it felt to Obi-Wan like he was suddenly back at square one.

Only twelve full years of having the virtue of patience drummed into him-verily his entire life-kept the young man from screaming out loud.

A soft rustle of fabric. Qui-Gon had shifted. His simmering emotions must have alerted the Master to the fact that he was no longer asleep.

"You should dress," the distinct voice floated down from the predicted direction of the window. "Our meeting with the Meerian Governor is scheduled in less than an hour."

Obi-Wan reluctantly threw off the blankets. He could escape the inevitable no longer. Unless there was some way he could change Qui-Gon's mind in the next hour then his fate was sealed. They would meet with the Governor and after the formalities were observed, he and Qui-Gon would finally go their separate ways. Qui-Gon would be given his mission and Obi-Wan would be packed off to the Agri Corps to live out the remainder of his life tending plants. Probably never to see the Jedi Master again.

His heart contracted painfully at the thought. Obi-Wan paused, letting the emotion ride, as his gaze drifted to the now familiar form by the window.

Searching his feelings he discovered, to his surprise, that despite all the harsh negativity that had passed between them, he had still grown to care deeply for the Jedi Master. They had been through so much together in so short a time. The thought that he would never see Qui-Gon again after this day felt strange and unreal. It hurt and that, more than anything, finally brought it home to him that he no longer wanted Qui-Gon to choose him solely to fulfil his dream of becoming a Jedi Knight. No. He now wanted to be chosen simply because he wished to remain at the Master's side. He wanted to stay with Qui-Gon. For Qui-Gon. The Master needed him. He needed someone to watch his back. He needed someone to travel the galaxy with.

Sadly this startling revelation only made the situation all the worse. He had always felt so certain that he could change this unwanted fate for both of them. Seeing Qui-Gon now, however, he knew he had finally lost hope in things ever turning out different. Qui-Gon didn't want things to be different, even if Obi-Wan did.

He could hardly stand it, but he was helpless. Obi-Wan turned and began to gather his clothes.

*

The sun was fully risen by the time Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon into the Governor's receiving room. He glanced around, knowing full well that by the time he walked back out of these doors, his life would have changed irrevocably. One way or another.

If he had expected something grand for such a turning point in his life then he would have been sorely disappointed. Apart from the size, this room was scarcely any different from the room he and Qui-Gon had shared back at the guest quarters. Dull, shabby and ill furnished. Only a collection of cushions in the centre of the room broke up the monotony of the cold stone floor.

It was saddening to think how poor this planet was.

The selfish plunder of giant mining corporations had carved up much of the natural resources, making Bandomeer almost completely dependant on financial support from other worlds. Food had to be shipped in. The only land left available on this planet was the polluted mining wastes, the inhospitable jungle or the barren ocean. The only city was the ramshackle sprawl of Bandor itself.

No one wanted to remain here long. All made their escape as soon as they'd worked hard enough to afford it. It was a situation that continued despite the efforts of the native Meerians to improve conditions and reclaim the old mining land for farming. An act that would effectively start the battle to win back independence from the mining corporations that had taken over.

It was to one of these struggling 'Enrichment Zones' that Obi-Wan was being sent. His Force skills could help heal the land and encourage the much needed crops to grow.

A fate reserved for nearly all failed Jedi initiates.

Obi-Wan's depression deepened.

Just then, the doors on the far side of the room swung open and his bitter thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the Governor. Quickly he wrestled with his memory for her name. He had to admit that his study of the planet had been sketchy at best. A serious infraction for a Jedi, but at the time he hadn't been able to bring himself to care. After all, it seemed the Council had already decided that he wasn't good enough to be a Jedi.

SonTag. That was it. SonTag.

Finding himself immediately wrong footed, he hastily mimicked Qui-Gon's raising of palms in the proper Meerian greeting as the Governor of Bandomeer approached them.

Like all Meerians, SonTag barely stood a meter high and as she drew nearer Obi-Wan was overcome by the odd sensation of growing taller.

He'd have thought he would have been used to such an experience having grown up around Master Yoda. But then again, the ancient Master's awesome Force presence never allowed one to think of him as _small._ Right now Obi-Wan felt like a giant.

Standing directly before them, SonTag tilted her silver-tufted head, dark gaze regarding them calmly. "Greetings and welcome, Jedi," she said softly and they bowed graciously in reply.

Another silver haired woman entered behind the Governor, intense silver eyes fixed them curiously. SonTag turned slightly to introduce the newcomer. "This is VeerTa, head of the Home Planet Mine and patriot of our reclamation programme."

The Jedi greeted her in the same fashion as they had SonTag.

Obi-Wan pieced this new information together in his mind. The Home Planet Mine had been instrumental in setting up the farming enrichment zones by teaming up with the immigrant Arconans in the cooperative mine. All profits were shared equally and put towards the good of the planet. All the workers were free from the hefty contracts inherent in the other mining corps.

Obi-Wan's heart lifted just slightly. If the Arconans were involved then there was a possibility that he would see his friend Si Treemba again.

Introductions over with, SonTag indicated the cushions on the floor and then took her own low seat. Obi-Wan resigned himself to stooping for the entire meeting. He needn't have worried. As soon as the Jedi settled themselves, the Meerian ladies' cushions rose into the air, effectively setting them at eye level with their visitors.

Again Obi-Wan thought of Yoda back at the Temple, floating around on his repulsor lift chair but he quickly stamped the image out. Those past memories hurt too much.

SonTag spoke first, addressing Qui-Gon.

"I welcome you to our planet Master Jedi, though I have to admit that we are confused by your presence here." She indicated VeerTa. "I understand that the Agri-Corps had asked for Jedi help in the Enrichment Zones, but I, myself, made no such request for Bandomeer."

Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's body grow still beside him and quickly fought to stifle his own surprise. Though he knew very little of Qui-Gon's purpose here, he understood that the request for his presence had come from the Meerian Government itself. If that wasn't the case, then who…?

Qui-Gon looked at the Governor intently. "But I received an official order from the Senate itself requesting my presence here as a Guardian of the Peace."

"I'm sure you did, Master Jedi," SonTag assured. "But I did not make the request. I have no idea where that order came from."

Qui-Gon frowned, his whole demeanour troubled. Obi-Wan could tell he was deeply disturbed by this turn of events.

"But still," SonTag continued, covering the awkward silence with diplomatic aplomb. "I am glad of your presence here nevertheless. As you are undoubtedly aware, we Meerians are working towards independence for our world but as we do, I fear more and more that the Offworld Mining Corporation will start making trouble. The profit they make here on Bandomeer serves to line a good deal of their pocket. So I'm sure you can understand when I say that they do not like the thought of us regaining control here. That alone makes them dangerous adversaries."

Obi-Wan nodded with Qui-Gon. He had experienced first-hand the lengths to which Offworld would go when it came to eliminating troublesome competition. They had not become the richest mining company in the galaxy by being complacent.

"I understand your concerns fully," Qui-Gon empathised.

"Then you'll also understand why your presence at our first meeting with them in two days' time would be a blessing," VeerTa spoke up. "They might think twice about playing dirty if you are there."

Qui-Gon smiled at her. "I'll be glad to be of service in any way I can." He indicated Obi-Wan. "We both will."

_Both? _Obi-Wan's heart leapt at the words. Did this mean that Qui-Gon was going to take him? Could it be possible-

"My companion will be travelling to the Eastern Enrichment Zone to do all he can to help your workers there. I am sure his aid is much needed. Would it be possible to arrange a transport for him?" 

The air left his lungs. Obi-Wan barely heard VeerTa's agreement under the crushing blow. His ears buzzed and his limbs felt deadened. He was numb. He should have expected it but it seemed that he had still clung to the hope that Qui-Gon would change his mind, right up until the last minute. He struggled to come to terms with the moment.

"…until then then, Master Jinn." The Meerian women rose, pulling Obi-Wan back to what was going on around him. "We're sure you have plenty to do in the meantime and young Kenobi has a long way to travel."

Qui-Gon got to his feet. "Of course. Thank you for your time, Governor. I shall meet you at the Home Planet Mine in two days as arranged."

The audience was over.

That was it.

Qui-Gon bowed to the Governor and turned to leave. He paused next to Obi-Wan and dared to reach out a hand to clasp his shoulder. "Farewell, Obi-Wan," he said. "It has been an honour. I hope that we shall meet again one day."

Obi-Wan looked at him, dumbstruck. The numb shock left him and all his emotions came rushing back to the fore. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After everything they'd been through… this was it? This was all Qui-Gon could say to him?

Shaking off the last vestiges of numbness, he stared at Qui-Gon with denying eyes, begging him to reconsider. There was still a chance. It didn't have to be this way.

Qui-Gon met his gaze with something akin to regret but his features were firmly fixed, bringing it home to Obi-Wan that his mind was truly made up. There could be no changing it. The grip on his shoulder squeezed slightly. Obi-Wan's eyes hardened to flint. How dare this man offer him sympathy when he was the one who could so easily change all of this. But he wouldn't. He wouldn't even _try_.

Sorrow settled over Qui-Gon's features in the face of his cold stare. The Master obviously hadn't wanted them to part like this, but Obi-Wan quite suddenly couldn't bring himself to care. What did he expect? He shrugged off the sympathising hand and turned away, blocking Qui-Gon from his sight.

Silence stretched behind him as Qui-Gon paused for an eternal minute. Then he heard the Jedi turned and walk away. Not another word spoken.

Still as stone, Obi-Wan listened to him leave. Listened as one of the greatest Masters the Order had ever known walked out of his life. Chased back into his self-imposed isolation by a few scrawled words on a flimsy piece of paper.

Like a coward.

Balling his fists in frustration, Obi-Wan stifled the futile urge to call out, to try one last time to prevent this senseless waste. It wasn't right. But he knew the effort would be in vain. It was useless to even try.

As Qui-Gon disappeared through the door, the full force of his frustration and despair burned up, brimming over in silent tears.

*

_I don't want you, to give it all up  
>And leave your own life, collecting dust<br>And I don't want you, to feel sorry for me!  
>You never gave us, a chance to be! <em> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

Obi-Wan drove his spade into the hard earth as the warm artificial sun above beat down upon his bowed back. The humidity here was stifling to his unaccustomed senses. It drained his every move.

Finally, as the sweat began to roll down his face he gave up and straightened, stretching his aching back as he wiped the moisture from his brow. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be back in the Temple right now, sitting by a waterfall in the Room of a Thousand Fountains letting the cool spray dance upon his face…

Obi-Wan growled, shoving the thought away. Leaning on his spade, he glared at his surroundings, just daring something to annoy him further. The bio-dome of the eastern Enrichment Zone was the largest indoor complex he could have ever imagined. A whole artificial environment that housed hundreds of plant nurseries and vast fields, much like the one he was working in now. All around him other labourers like himself were toiling away, feverishly working to make the crop a success. Not an easy task.

Obi-Wan sighed, thinking back to the day of his arrival here.

As soon as his feet touched the floor, he had immediately been assigned to a Meerian named RonTha for induction. Within two hours the man had very nearly succeeded in boring him to death with his dreaded 'spore tours', before finally setting him to work in these fields to do what he could to help.

At the time that had come as somewhat of a relief.

Obi-Wan shook his head, raising his tool and ploughing it forcefully into the reddish earth again. He still didn't see how he could use his skills to help these people. He was a Jedi Apprentice, honed to fight for the weak and studied in the art of peace keeping. What in the galaxy was he going to do with plants that just weren't interested in growing here? Negotiate with them? He snorted. Not when he could empathise so completely. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to take root here-

"Obi-Wan!"

He looked up. His darkening thoughts cleared immediately and a weary smile broke onto his face as he saw Si Treemba making his way across the field.

The only thing that made any of this bearable was being reunited with his Arconan friend.

Si Treemba grinned at him as he came up, holding out a bottle of water. "We thought you might be in need of a drink."

Obi-Wan nodded gratefully at the partially hive-minded alien. "Thank you, my friend," he said, accepting the offered canteen in his sore hands. This was actually hard work. He took a few swift swallows before returning the water to Si. "I needed that."

"Well, with the way you've been attacking that soil all morning, we're not surprised," Si Treemba replied, bobbing his triangular head, faceted eyes glinting.

Obi-Wan smiled, having the good grace to look sheepish as he glanced down at his abused spade. With everything that was going on inside him right now, he supposed he had been over doing it just a bit. He shook his head. "I'll get the knack, eventually," he said softly. He took a moment to study his blistering palms. They would make the shovel feel like a hot iron when he picked it up again. Sometimes it wasn't a good idea to stop. He sighed. It wasn't as if he was unused to hard work. His Jedi training was about as gruelling as anything could get, but he was used to handling a lightsaber, not a spade. His calluses were in all the wrong places. How symbolic.

Si Treemba must have picked up on the sad note in his voice. "How are you settling in, Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"Fine," Obi-Wan lied quickly, turning back to his work. He didn't want to talk about this sore point just now.

Unfortunately Si Treemba wasn't to be put off. A slender, scaly hand came to rest on his shoulder. "We know how hard this is for you, Obi-Wan. We are very sorry Jedi Qui-Gon did not pick you for his apprentice. You must miss being a Jedi."

Obi-Wan stiffened, this poked just a little too far too soon. Words of denial came readily to his lips. Why should he care? The Jedi obviously hadn't cared very much about _him_.

"I don't-!" he began in hot defence and then stopped, releasing his temper on a defeated breath. Any denial he made would be a lie. Who was he fooling? He missed everything. His training. The Temple. He missed his teachers, his friends. He missed Qui-Gon. He shook his head. It had only been two days since their abrupt parting and he missed him. He couldn't understand it, he had known the Master for so short a time, and yet it felt like there was a great hole inside him that would not close. Something vital was missing and it screamed at him constantly to be reunited with its other half…

"What sort of trees are they over there?" he asked, abruptly changing the unwelcome subject. He nodded towards a small grove on the outskirts of the great field, near the edge of the dome.

"Fruit trees," Si Treemba answered promptly, successfully distracted. "We're not sure what kind. A new development, we understand."

Obi-Wan's twelve-year-old stomach growled at the mention of fruit. Having had a drink, he suddenly realised it had been a full two hours since breakfast. A ridiculous amount of time.

"RonTha never showed me the orchards," he said slowly and turned to Si Treemba. "Care to give me a tour, Si? I'm due for a break soon anyway. Maybe we can see this 'new development' for ourselves."

Si Treemba gave a hissing laugh. "Maybe we could, but didn't RonTha tell you not to touch anything outside of these fields until you're fully inducted."

Obi-Wan nodded. "He did. But I'm sure he didn't mean fruit. Anyway, hunger makes one reckless."

"Really?" the Arconan raised his equivalent of an eyebrow.

"Does me."

Si Treemba stared for a moment then shook his head and sighed. "Very well then, Obi-Wan, we'll show you the orchards. But we're not promising the fruit will be edible…" He set off across the fields.

Smiling, Obi-Wan followed him. Even if they couldn't eat anything, he was still in desperate need of a change of scene.

The trees, when they reached them, turned out to be large and very gnarled. Their laden branches twisted this way and that as if engaged in some ageless dance, moving far too slow for any mere blink of an eye mortal to witness. They were quite beautiful in their own way Obi-Wan noted as they drew near, the scent of growth rising to meet him.

He looked up into the branches overhead and was delighted to note the fruit looked edible. And huge. Obi-Wan didn't think he'd ever seen fruit so big. They looked like giant mujas with delicate golden skin.

As they walked through to the centre of the grove Obi-Wan's stomach growled loudly. He gazed at the suspended fruit with starving eyes. Truth be told he hadn't really intended to pick any of it, but the temptation was becoming unbearable now.

"What do you think, Si?" he asked.

His friend glanced nervously around at the empty orchard. Nobody was about. "We don't know…" he said, but Obi-Wan could see that the Arconan boy's own growing hunger was wearing down his reservations. "Maybe if we just took one."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"But how are we going to get one, Obi-Wan," Si Treemba asked, gazing longingly into the branches. "They're all too high up and there's no ladder."

Obi-Wan grinned, eyes dancing. "That's no problem. You're forgetting who you've brought along, my friend."

Without an explanation he turned back to the trees. Reaching out with the Force, he took hold of the largest fruit he could find, growing far above their heads, and plucked it down. Very gently he lowered it until it floated before Si Treemba's astonished face, braking it in half with invisible fingers.

Stunned, the young Arcocnan lifted a shaking hand to accept the offered fruit. "Jedi," he breathed. "Every would-be fruit rustler should have one."

Obi-Wan laughed. "The Council would have a fit if they heard you saying that!" He quickly bit into his own half of the fruit to disguise the melancholy that hit with those words. Sweet juice exploded inside his mouth. Obi-Wan's eyes closed in pure bliss as he savoured the flavour. This had to be one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted. One victory for Bandomeer.

In no time at all the fruit was gone.

"That was nice," the Arconan gave a satisfied sigh.

"Hmmm," Obi-Wan hummed his agreement as he pared the last morsel from the bared core.

Si wiped the lingering juice from around his mouth and straightened. "We should be getting back now, Clat'Ha will miss us if we're not back by the time she returns from the meeting with Offworld."

Obi-Wan's heart gave a dull thud. Ah, yes the meeting with Offworld. Qui-Gon…

"What are we going to do with these." Si Treemba's voice broke off his depressed train of thought. The Arconan was looking at the halved fruit core in his hand and glancing worriedly about.

Obi-Wan frowned, gladly refocusing on the problem at hand. He hadn't thought as far ahead as to getting rid of the evidence. He supposed could take them back to his work place and bury them in the soil. Trouble was if someone else was working there tomorrow they would surely be uncovered. And then if the fruit had been missed it would be all too obvious who the culprit had been. Obi-Wan didn't need trouble this early on in his new career. Rules were strict and he was new.

Thoughtfully he took hold of the tough cores with the Force again. "What's over there, Si?" he asked, pointing through the trees in the opposite direction of the fields.

Si Treemba shrugged. "Just the fertilizer pile, we think."

"No administration staff or buildings?" He didn't want these landing on RonTha's head and wasting all the effort.

"No. Just fertilizer."

"Good enough." Hefting the damning cores, he gave them a short hard blast with the Force and sent them rocketing over the trees in the general direction of the fertilizer heap. They could rot down there without anyone being any the wiser and, when the time came, they would be reused to replenish the land. Everything was balancing out nicely-

_Clank!_

_Oh, in the name of…_ That didn't sound good. A sudden sinking feeling started in the pit of his stomach. "Si, are you sure there are no offices down there?"

The Arconan nodded.

Obi-Wan frowned. Those cores had definitely hit _something_. And that something hadn't been manure. Maybe someone had been passing by with a repulsor cart. Just his luck. He sighed, accepting the inevitable. "Well, if they've hit something or someone, I've got to go and apologise." He looked at his friend. "You don't have to come, Si, it was my own fault."

The Arconan shook his head. "No, Obi-Wan. We ate the other half. We'll go together."

Obi-Wan smiled gratefully then set off through the trees with Si Treemba walking faithfully at his side.

The orchard was at least two acres across, but eventually the pair made it to the other side. Obi-Wan looked around. There was the heap alright, steaming eye-wateringly into the humid air at the very edge of the bio-dome, but there was no miffed Meerian with a repulsor cart to be seen. Obi-Wan was relieved, but at the same time his curiosity was peeked. If there was nobody down here then what had those cores hit? His eyes roamed around finally coming to settle on a point just beyond the fertilizer heap. Set into the transparisteel boundary of the dome was a plain, square, black annex. The dark walls glinted like metal in the light and Obi-Wan could just make out the fruit core halves resting against the near side.

"What's that?" he asked Si Treemba, pointing at the strange building.

"What's what?"

"_That_." Obi-Wan pointed again.

Si Treemba blinked as if the structure had only just become obvious now it had been pointed out. Obi-Wan peered at his friend wondering if Si needed to get his eyes examined. The annex stuck out like a sore thumb. Si peered at it then simply shrugged, disinterested. "Storage compartment, maybe."

Obi-Wan shook his head doubtfully. That was the logical explanation it seemed but something was telling him that it wasn't the case. The Force pulsed. Slowly he started forward.

"Obi-Wan, what are you doing?" Si asked nervously. "We have to go. Clat'Ha will kill us."

A smile shot across Obi-Wan's face. He remembered all to well the fiery temper of the young red-headed forewoman of the Arconan Mining Corps, but he didn't think she would go so far as to kill Si for being a few minutes late. She was too fond of the other boy for that.

"I won't be long," he assured his nervous friend. Maybe it was his boredom driving him to seek some sort of distraction but he couldn't help wanting to investigate this strange thing they had stumbled across, unlikely as it was in this place that he would find anything of interest. However, the closer he got the more the dark walls bothered him. He couldn't put his finger on why. They definitely were not in keeping with the rounded architecture of the rest of the dome.

Cautiously he moved right up against the nearest wall.

His curiosity peeked again. There were no seams in the dark metal that he could see. No obvious entrance. If this was a common storage area then that struck him as just a little bit strange. It was all too… secretive.

Obi-Wan lifted his hands and ran them along the smooth surface, wanting to get a closer sense of it through the Force. He was surprised when a flicker of transparency trailed behind his roaming fingers. Strange. He had never seen metal react like that. Now he was truly interested.

Acting on a sudden impulse he began to call on the Force around him, pushing it at the wall.

"Obi-Wan, come on," an oblivious Si Treemba pleaded.

"Something's definitely not right here, Si. I think we need to take a closer look at this."

Si Treemba hissed, his apprehension growing tenfold in the Force. "Can we admit that that statement makes us nervous. We remember too well what happened last time you wanted to 'investigate' something."

Obi-Wan turned his head, still pushing at the wall with the Force. "No Hutts this time, I promise," he grinned, just as the entire annex turned transparent under his questing probe.

Obi-Wan leaped back as Si Treemba gasped in surprise.

"What in the…?" Even Obi-Wan had not expected such a dramatic change. The blackness had melted away to reveal the whole interior with just a push of the Force.

Quickly putting his shock aside, Obi-Wan started forward. Quick blue-green eyes studied the newly visible room. Boxes large and small were piled up here and there, pieces of farming equipment leaned against the walls. Other than that the space was plain and unmarked.

"See? Just a storage room," said Si Treemba, not bothering to hide his relief.

Obi-Wan wasn't going to be put off so easily. This was a very strange 'storage room'. Someone had spent a lot of money on these extraordinary walls, more than the Enrichment Zone could afford, and he was going to find out why.

"Wait here," he said to Si Treemba. Stealing back to the nearest wall, he began once again to trail his hands along the strange metal, searching now for a crack or a seam, anything to show him a way to get in.

His patience was rewarded when his fingertips contacted a line so faint it could barely be detected. By tracing it carefully, Obi-Wan ascertained that the seam ran vertically from the floor to right up past his head and out of his reach.

Promising.

No visible mechanism could be detected, but after what he'd seen thus far, Obi-Wan had not expected one. The Force was what worked here and that was enough to warrant a full investigation. As far as he knew, no one around here could use the Force aside from him.

Focusing on the opening, Obi-Wan reached out and gave it an experimental _push_.

A moment's pause and a faint beep came to his listening ears. A door swung wide open in the hitherto impassable wall. Triumphant, Obi-Wan turned to a flabbergasted Si Treemba. "I'll be back in a moment," he said and stepped inside before his friend could protest.

Immediately the walls became opaque again. It was like a curtain had been dropped. The motion startled Obi-Wan slightly. He froze like an animal caught in a trap for a second, breathlessly awaiting his fate, but nothing more sinister happened. No one leapt out to confront him. He concluded that this was just another strange reaction of the walls around him. Relaxing, he looked around. The walls on the inside were a sharp, crisp white. Even the floor. It was like he had stepped into an ivory cube. Quickly checking to make sure the door remained open where he could see it; Obi-Wan began to poke around. The room was pretty much jam-packed with all sorts of containers and tools. Only a small attempt had been made to arrange things into rows.

Skirting round the piled farming equipment and bags of fertilizer, Obi-Wan went to the nearest stack of boxes, studying the labels with interest. He read the first then another and his heart skipped a beat.

According to the labels these boxes contained, not farming supplies as would be expected, but _mining_ equipment. Explosives. Tunnel borers. Everything anyone could possibly need for a major mining operation.

Obi-Wan's frown slashed his brows. This should not be here. This was protected AgriCorps land. Indignation and concern spiked at the trespass. None of the mining companies on this planet should even approach the dome. It was the business of the Meerians and any of those who volunteered their aid. Obi-Wan thought that the miners had come to respect the Meerians' wishes. All of them, that was, except maybe…

A sinking feeling started somewhere in the pit of his stomach. Quickly rescanning the boxes he began searching for some form of logo. He hoped he was wrong about this, but something told him he wasn't.

Barely a moment passed before his hunch was vindicated. Stamped into the side of each one of the boxes was a black triangular insignia topped with a red planet orbited by a holographic ship.

Offworld.

Obi-Wan's heart sank.

What in all the hells were they doing here? They and any other profiteering enterprise were strictly banned from these grounds. How was it that no one had noticed this before? Surely someone would have seen all this being brought in? Unless... unless someone from the Corps was secretly involved with Offworld.

That was an unpleasant notion.

A bleeping from outside reached his ears faintly, followed by a groan from Si Treemba.

"Clat'Ha's trying to contact us," he moaned. "We're in for it now!"

"I'm sorry, Si, I'm coming," Obi-Wan called back feeling suddenly contrite. He was deeply disturbed by this discovery, but he had gotten his friend into enough trouble as it was. Again.

He would just have to take these findings to the people in charge of the bio-dome. But whom could he trust? If someone here was in league with Offworld then-

Obi-Wan stopped as a plain box resting off to one side caught his eye. The Force shivered. Obi-Wan turned.

Unlike the other containers it bore no label, but there was something about it that twisted inside him like a knife. Studying the box more closely, Obi-Wan saw that it was marked by a single symbol upon the seal, two silvery broken circles, one joined to the back of the other, creating a strange OC shape.

His heart lurched. Broken circles. The letter. The letter on the ship had been marked by a broken circle. Xanatos…

Mind whirling, Obi-Wan found his way back outside. This was all getting too much. Questions clamoured at his brain, but he was at a loss as how to answer them. Something that had started out as a vague interest to break up the day had possibly turned into something much more serious.

"Si," he began. No answer. "Si." Obi-Wan looked up then and paused mid stride. The Arconan was standing rock still, comlink gripped tightly in one scaled hand. Numb shock filled his pale faceted eyes. He looked much like Qui-Gon had the day he received the letter.

"Si," Obi-Wan began again. "What's wrong?"

"The Home Planet Mine," Si Treemba whispered. "It's been destroyed. A massive explosion. They don't know how it happened… Everything we've worked for - gone." The Arconan boy straightened. "I have to go!" he declared. "I have to go!" And with that he raced away.

Too stunned to react, Obi-Wan let him leave. He stood frozen to the spot for a long moment, feeling like he had been plunged into ice water.. For a second he was drowning as everything closed over his head. The Home Planet Mine. The meeting. Qui-Gon...

In a rush he came back to himself. His hand shot down and yanked his comlink from his belt but then stopped short. What was he going to do? He didn't have Qui-Gon's code. For some reason Qui-Gon had never given it to him. He supposed he hadn't needed to.

Obi-Wan growled in frustration. Fear and concern were burning inside him. He didn't have time for something as trivial as this! Qui-Gon could be dead. Everybody in that mine could be dead and he was stuck here in a field!

Just as he was about to despair or run recklessly from the dome, blindly ignoring the fact that it would take him days to reach Bandor on foot, the Force swirled around him, whispering, comforting. Gladly he turned to it, letting it take over and guide his actions even as it reached for the faint connection he had with the Jedi Master. His fingers danced over the comlink without conscious thought.

He could hardly believe it when the mechanism hummed, telling him that a connection had been made. He hadn't even been aware of typing the code. But how he had done it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had.

Trembling, Obi-Wan let the Force drift away. He took a deep breath, holding it as he waited for an answer...

One second. Two seconds. Three…

_Please_, Obi-Wan prayed.

Four. Five.

"Jinn."

_Thank you! _Obi-Wan released his breath in a rush, feeling irrationally like laughing and crying all at the same time. Qui-Gon sounded weary and strained, but he was all right. He was all right. Relief coursed through him at the sound of the voice he thought he would never hear again since the day Qui-Gon had left him in the Governor's reception room.

"Qui-Gon," he answered.

There was a stunned pause. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master Jinn."

"How did you…?"

"I'm sorry, Master, but I had to contact you. Si Treemba just told me-."

"The Home Planet Mine exploded."

"Yes. A-and… I thought… I just…" Obi-Wan trailed off, suddenly at a loss. Why had he called? He couldn't very well say that he'd been checking up on Qui-Gon's safety, but right now he couldn't think of any other reason for why he'd done it.

He was saved his embarrassment by a sigh from the other end of the comlink. "It's alright, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said resignedly. Understanding coloured his tone. "The meeting was moved by SonTag at the last minute. The Force was with us. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for the miners working down there."

Obi-Wan winced at the thought of the massive death toll such a disaster would have caused. His former relief crashed into a wall. "Do you need help-"

"No." Qui-Gon said quickly. "There are plenty here aiding the rescue teams. We're all doing what we can. Everyone should be clear by tonight. No further assistance is required."

Obi-Wan was taken aback by Qui-Gon's swift rejection of his help. Pushing away the sting, he asked, "Has anyone been found responsible for the explosion?"

There was a pause. "There is no solid evidence as of yet," Qui-Gon said finally. "But VeerTa suspects Offworld is behind it."

Obi-Wan stiffened. Offworld.

His strange discovery pushed its way back to the forefront of his mind, all but forgotten in the last frantic moments.

"Qui-Gon, Offworld is here at the Enrichment Zone."

A pause, then: "Excuse me?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I've just discovered a hidden annex filled with containers all bearing the Offworld insignia. They're full of mining equipment and explosives. They have trespassed on Argi Corps land."

He could literally hear Qui-Gon's mind working on the other side of the comlink. He hoped he'd told the Jedi something valuable, something that would finally catch Offworld out and change Qui-Gon's mind about letting him help.

He waited anxiously for Qui-Gon's verdict but when it came his hopes once again crashed round his ears.

"That's interesting," the Master said simply, considering. "But we still have no real evidence of foul play yet. Offworld has made a gesture of offering equipment to help with the rebuild. It would be costly to all involved to jump to conclusions here. Tensions are high and negotiations have suddenly become… very complicated."

"But, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan fought down his brimming frustration with an effort. "They're already breaking the law by bringing their mining equipment onto protected land. The annex keeps it well hidden and can only be accessed with the Force. I've never seen anything like that before. And…" he paused, debating whether to divulge the next thing he had to say. He had no idea how Qui-Gon would react. "And amongst the Offworld equipment, I found a box that was marked by two broken circles on the seal."

The pause that followed this time was frozen. And long.

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan prompted tenuously after a substantial amount of time had passed.

"Are you quite sure about that, Obi-Wan?" The Master's voice was hard and strained.

Obi-Wan swallowed. "Yes. Two broken circles. One joined to the back of the other."

"OC," Qui-Gon whispered.

Obi-Wan barely heard him and charged ahead before he lost his nerve. "They were exactly alike to the one drawn on… the letter signed with Xanatos' name." He had a sudden thought. "Maybe that letter was sent by Offworld to wrong foot us-"

"The letter was not sent by Offworld," Qui-Gon's tone was hard with certainty.

"Then who sent it?! Something's wrong, Qui-Gon. Let me come back to Bandor. You need me-"

"No, Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon's command was sharp.

Obi-Wan reined in his rapidly rising temper. "But I know something's not right! What do those broken circles mean?"

"They are unimportant."

_You're lying!_ Obi-Wan suddenly knew that fact with every fibre of his being. Qui-Gon was lying to him. Something was going on and Qui-Gon was deliberately keeping him out, deflecting the questions he would not give answers too or would not trust him with. Obi-Wan's anger and resentment shot up another notch.

"Has there been any trouble in the Enrichment Zone?" Qui-Gon's voice floated down through his external senses. "If there is the slightest hint, then I need to be there."

"No, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan answered shortly. "Nothing can happen here that I can't handle myself."

"Obi-Wan, do not be foolish," Qui-Gon's voice spoke of his heavy disapproval for Obi-Wan's tone. "This is no time for games. Lives could be at stake. If anything changes, contact me immediately. Is that understood?"

"But I should be over there with you!" Obi-Wan burst out hotly, unable to help himself.

"Didn't you hear me, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon's measured voice now bordered on a snap. "Your help is not needed here. If you feel that the people of the Enrichment Zone are in danger then call me. That is all I require from you. Do _not_ interfere in any way. Now continue with your duties, I have much to do. Farewell." The comlink snapped silent.

Obi-Wan stared at the device for a whole minute as if it were a Sith in his palm. His building anger tore against his waning control. That was it. Qui-Gon had done it again. Thrown all Obi-Wan's efforts back in his face and retreated without a word or an explanation as to why he was doing so.

_'Contact me. Contact me.' _The order chanted in his head.

_For WHAT?!_ Obi-Wan wanted to scream. To be dismissed again? To be lied to and kept ignorant like an annoying child? Well he would not take it anymore! He couldn't! Fury blazed in his eyes. Blinded, he raised his arm and hurled his comlink across the orchard, hurled it as far away from him as he could possibly get it.

He did not even care to see where it landed. All that mattered now was that no one could contact him. Qui-Gon could not contact him. Or lie to him. Or disappoint him.

Fuming, he turned away, determined never to look back.

*

_And I don't need you, to be by my side!  
>To tell me, that everything's alright!<br>I just wanted you, to tell me the truth  
>You know I'd do that for you<em>

_So why are you running away?  
>Why are you running away?<em> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Night on Bandomeer was almost as stifling as the day. Despite the thinness of his sheet, Obi-Wan was unable to find comfort. Restless, he could only listen to the sounds of the other labourers sleeping peacefully throughout the dormitory. Far from being soothing, the soft noises only served to increase his restlessness, for it meant that his fellow workers had achieved that sweet oblivion he so craved.

How did they rest in this heat?

Then again, they didn't have the troubles that he had swirling around in their heads. His conversation with Qui-Gon and the disturbing discoveries that he had made this day continued to plague his every waking moment and served to drive sleep ever further from his grasp.

His anger at the Jedi Master had not cooled since their abrupt exchange and his frustration with the situation had only increased with the passage of time. The Home Planet Mine had been destroyed. Offworld had a foothold in the Enrichment Zone. And no one seemed to be doing _anything._

Obi-Wan turned sharply on the hard mattress, burying his face in the too warm pillow. Worst of all Qui-Gon knew something, and he had kept it from him.

_"Negotiations have become… very complicated."_ He had caught that much from the Master. What had gone on in Bandor since he had left? Obi-Wan could only guess. He was sure that the broken circle symbol was an important clue to it all. Twice now it had shown up in different forms. And he still had no idea what it meant. What could it mean?

Obi-Wan growled in frustration and sat up. This was not getting him anywhere. Sleep was impossible with all these questions pacing his mind. They _had_ to be answered. And if Qui-Gon was not going to investigate then so be it. He would. To hell with the order to not interfere.

Decided he threw his blanket to the floor with an impatient kick.

He was going back to the annex. No one would be around at this time of night so he would be free to investigate at his leisure, which suited him just fine. No matter what, he was determined to know before the break of dawn just what secrets lay inside the box bearing the broken circles...

The corridors were pitch black, no light shone at this time of night. Nobody was supposed to be out so why waste the energy.

After his decision to go on his night time mission, Obi-Wan had only needed two minutes to get ready. He had dressed loosely in soft leggings and an under tunic and left the dormitory armed with an unlit glow lamp and a single minded determination to complete his task. As an after thought he had tied on his utility belt, for no more reason than he felt naked without the familiar weight of his lightsaber at his waist.

Complete he set out, silently stalking through the darkened corridors of the housing wing, following the winding, narrow passages until they finally gave way to the open space of the great bio dome.

He stood now on the threshold. The cooler, artificial breeze brushed past his warm face. The vast fields stretched out before his feet, running quickly away from him until they were swallowed in the darkness beyond. Empty and silent.

To anyone else it might have been a forbidding sight, but caught up in his task like he was, Obi-Wan didn't even hesitate. He ploughed ahead into the blackness and the night wrapped around him. The struggling crops whispered softly in greeting as he passed them by, boots sinking into the soft earth as he made his way unerringly back towards the black building he had discovered.

The dormitory block was left far behind. If someone caught him now, he would be in serious trouble. Even so, Obi-Wan did not stop to think about what he was doing until he was on far outskirts of the orchard, near to the place where he and Si had enjoyed their fruit only hours before.

He paused on the edge of the shadowy trees. The annex was close now. He needed to be careful. Taking a brief moment, he looked around. The darkness and the silence started to press in on his heightened senses as he stood in the looming presence of the trees. A sudden prickle moved unbidden up his spine. How different everything seemed now under the present circumstances. Gone was the bright, sunny dome filled with busy, friendly workers. Night had come to fill the spaces.

He shivered. Now that he had taken a moment to think, he realised how very alone and exposed he was out here. Everybody was back there in the dormitory, safe and warm in their beds…

Obi-Wan shook himself and started forward but he had not gone two steps when there came a sudden _crack _to his immediate left.

He froze.

Breathless, he pressed his back against a tree, straining his eyes into the denying night. He could see nothing and nobody.

He listened. And listened. But there was nothing.

Was he imagining things? He had definitely heard the distinct sound of a twig snapping underfoot. Now there was nothing. However, that was no guaranty that there was no one there at all. Maybe the dome was guarded at night and they were already on his tail.

His resolve slipped. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all, made as it had been in the heat of the moment. He shouldn't be out here now. It was forbidden. If he was caught he would very likely be dismissed from the Agri Corps. And then what would he do. He had nowhere else to go.

Not to mention that he would lose whatever small regard Qui-Gon still held for him. The Master had forbidden him to interfere.

Biting his lip, he glanced carefully around into the empty orchard and the fields beyond, searching the deep, morphing shadows for signs of life. Even the trees seemed to have lost their rough beauty in the shroud of night. They twisted threateningly above him, looming creatures of the dark with gnarled and grasping arms. Ready to snare him-

_Stop it!_

Obi-Wan clamped down brutally on his spiralling thoughts, pulling himself together. He was too old for such childish night fears. As for his place here… well he had no choice. If Bandomeer was in danger then what did it matter if he was kicked out. He would survive. Somehow.

As for Qui-Gon's opinion, well, he seemed to have lost that anyway. If he'd ever had it at all. He was never going to become the Jedi's apprentice, so what did it matter? He instantly silenced the part of him that cried out in denial at the thought.

From his shadowy cover, he peered forward. He could see the annex from here, a blacker space in the surrounding night.

That was his goal. If there were indeed any guards out there waiting then he would just have to get round them. If he was worth his Jedi training then such a task should not prove difficult. Either way, he was going on. He just had to get to the annex.

There had still been no further signs of movement, so his assurance had returned. On cat's paws he slipped from the cover of the trees, keeping low. Not even wild beasts would have heard him then. Swiftly he reached the nearest wall of the annex. He looked around again but saw nothing. He turned to study the black metal, needing to find the seam-

_Crack! Snap!_

Obi-Wan jumped. His heart greeting his throat. There had been no mistaking it this time. Something had moved in the trees. He was sorely tempted to light the glow lamp in an effort to catch a glimpse but knew that the light would have the double edged result in giving him completely away to his stalker.

He reached out with his senses instead, letting them tell him what his eyes could not. He swept the area, searching until he found… a small rodent. Its bright, busy little presence shone out, scurrying through the undergrowth. Obi-Wan almost laughed in relief. A rodent.

He had been afraid of a tiny, cunning opportunist that had eluded capture and was taking advantage of fallen fruit. Cracking twigs. Obi-Wan shook his head. Some Jedi he would have made. 

Turning back to the wall, he brought the soft light of his glow lamp to bear on the smooth metal, seeking out the telltale seam with swift accuracy. Brushing the tip of a finger against it to give him focus, Obi-Wan gathered the Force to him, drawing it from the rich earth, the whispering trees, the stray rodent grazing peacefully nearby, then on the crest of an exhale, he released it at the forbidding wall.

The strange metal shimmered and the concealing blackness melted away, leaving its inner secrets exposed to the night and the would-be investigator standing outside. Obi-Wan gave it another push and the door obediently swung open before his command.

Allowing himself a moment of satisfaction, he slipped through the opening.

As before, the walls immediately returned to their natural opaqueness. He had been expecting the change this time but still couldn't help feeling slightly trapped when it happened. The thought struck him then that there was only one way in or out of this building. If he was indeed discovered in here then he had nowhere to run. That knowledge was definitely unsettling but he shrugged it off. Maybe that was careless of him but, right now, things had to be done. The importance of his little mission came back to him.

Setting his lamp on the bone-bleached floor, he turned to the door and pulled it to - as near to closed as he dared. It heightened his feelings of claustrophobia but if someone did happen to pass this way they would have to look very close to see that the building had been disturbed.

Satisfied that he had done all he could to hide his entrance; he finally ignited the glow lamp and returned to the task that he had so rashly committed himself to carry out.

The stacks of Offworld boxes remained where he had left them.

Or at least some of them had.

To Obi-Wan's dismay he saw that several piles had been removed, leaving only telltale footprints in a thin layer of dust to claim they had existed at all.

It meant that someone had been here even in the short hours since he had been away. How long ago that had been, he could not tell and it worried him. It could have been mere minutes ago. His sense of urgency increased.

Quickly, he sought out the object of his mission. He prayed to the Force that it was still there.

It was.

Obi-Wan dropped to his knees beside it, determination etched into every line of his face.

The box was as plain as he remembered, plainer even, as if it had grown in his imagination during his time away. It appeared so pathetically unassuming now that it seemed silly that it had captured his attention so. But then his eyes fell on the tauntingly mysterious symbol on the seal and his conviction was quickly renewed.

He had to find out what was in here, if nothing else. He would not be left in the dark anymore. But how to open it? Obi-Wan frowned. Apart from the broken circles no marking or mechanism was evident. Much like the room it was locked in…

Hmmm.

Very softly, Obi-Wan laid his hands on the lid and reached for the Force once more. His fingers tingled where they made contact with the container. There was something… a faint disturbance. He couldn't quite put his finger on what he was feeling but it was not pleasant and it confirmed in his mind that whatever this box contained, it was anything but benign.

He had been right to come.

Steadying himself, Obi-Wan began to push the Force at the seam as he had done with the door, seeking out the weak point.

Nothing happened.

Disappointed but far from put off, Obi-Wan tried again. And again.

Quickly he began to try from other points, pushing, prodding, feeling for any clues he might find as to how this worked.  
>To no avail. His frustration grew rapidly as the fruitless minutes began to crawl over his skin. He had to find a way to get into this box before his time ran out. He had to.<p>

Finally desperate as his last attempt failed, Obi-Wan was left with no choice. He took hold of the lid with the Force and began to pull. He would tear the whole thing apart before he left here empty handed-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Obi-Wan's breath left him. In a rush of adrenalin he whirled round, barely stifling the cry of surprise that wanted to break free.

He hadn't even heard an approach. The deep, smooth voice had come out of nowhere. He cursed himself for his inattention as a tall black shape detached itself from the shadows. For a fraction of a second Obi-Wan thought it was Qui-Gon, but he hadn't even relaxed a muscle before he realised that it wasn't so. This being was close to the towering Master's height but far more slender in build. He moved differently, too. A glossy black robe gleamed in the light of Obi-Wan's glow lamp. The hood was drawn close, effectively concealing the face beneath.

And there was something else amiss. It took a moment for Obi-Wan to realise that he could not sense this person through the Force. He was completely shielded from it. Obi-Wan could not read the newcomer's intent or identity. He could _see_ him standing there, hear him, but his higher senses told him it wasn't so, that no one was there. The effect was more than slightly creepy. A stray thought passed through his mind that this must be how non-Force sensitives felt all the time. So blind. He supposed it felt akin to being suddenly been deprived of one's sense of smell, or touch, times ten. His hand drifted unconsciously towards the hilt of his lightsaber. He was suddenly very glad that he had brought it. He vowed never to be parted from it again.

The tall, black figure stopped advancing but showed no other concern for Obi-Wan's defensive motion. On the contrary, a low chuckle floated out from the depths of the hood. The arms raised to fold across the chest, revealing long white hands as they emerged to grip the opposite sleeves of the dark robe. "Always too nosey for your own good you Jedi, aren't you?" the man said in a tone that sounded both resigned and amused at the same time. "I should have known you'd have found this place sooner or later. It would take a Jedi to notice it with all the Force shielding I created." The shadowy head lifted and Obi-Wan got the impression that he was being pinned beneath a scrutinising gaze. "I suppose it was Qui-Gon who sent you."

Obi-Wan didn't reply, but then he didn't think an answer had been required. His mind worked feverishly. He had no idea who this man was or what was going to happen here. He was only aware of two things. First - this person was not a part of the Agri Corps and had control of the Force. Second - his sole escape route was now blocked. He would not be getting out of here unless the found some way to get past this man.

The stranger took a step closer but Obi-Wan held his ground, doing so despite the fact that his whole being was screaming at him to get out of there. He had been taught his whole life not to give in to fear and he wasn't about to start now. Lifting his chin he met the hidden gaze squarely, showing no signs of the intimidation he most definitely felt.

The man chuckled again, shaking his head slightly. "So like him," the voice wondered softly. "But then I really shouldn't expect anything less from a Padawan of the great Qui-Gon Jinn."

"I'm not his Padawan," Obi-Wan blurted, caught off guard. What did this stranger know of Qui-Gon or the Jedi?

Said stranger stiffened. "No?"

"No."

The dark arms dropped back to the lean sides, the hands melting back into the voluminous folds. The darkness under the hood flickered. Why did Obi-Wan get the feeling that the man was now grinning. He didn't care for it at all.

"Ah," the smooth voice said. "Well I suppose it would have been a bit of a surprise to me if you were-considering what happened the last time. Couldn't he bear to accept you, little Jedi?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," said Obi-Wan, losing caution in a flare of temper. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? My, we are slow," the honeyed voice smiled. "It should be obvious by now. Surely Qui-Gon's told you all about me."

Obi-Wan blinked and there came a sigh from the darkness like a Master indulging an ignorant crèchling. The dark arms lifted once more and pale hands pulled back the concealing hood to reveal, bit by bit, a long, elegant face framed by flowing raven hair. Midnight blue eyes glittered beneath the fine brow, predatory and highly intelligent. Hypnotizing. It was like being caught in the unblinking gaze of a snake.

But Obi-Wan had torn his eyes away from the man's gaze, his attention was already called to the man's right cheekbone where a white scar stood out, starkly marring the otherwise perfect skin.

A scar neatly shaped in the form of a broken circle.

"Xanatos," the conformation slipped from Obi-Wan's lips. He pulled his lightsaber from his belt, feeling like he had been punched in the gut. Never had he dreamed that this man would actually show up. Yet here he found himself, alone, standing directly before Qui-Gon Jinn's fallen former apprentice.

A mocking smile curled across the pale, aristocratic face as Xanatos eyed the lightsaber. "Are you going to fight me, little Jedi?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Obi-Wan hedged tightly. No threatening gestures had been made. Xanatos did not even appear to be armed. Yet something whispered at him to be careful. This was the man who had deceived and betrayed Qui-Gon and turned his back forever on the Jedi. Contempt for such crimes burned inside Obi-Wan.

His hand remained tight on his lightsaber hilt.

Xanatos sighed and the mocking air vanished. To Obi-Wan's surprise the shoulders sagged in defeat. Xanatos now appeared saddened by his mistrust, as though it was something he did not deserve but had grown well used to and had now come to expect. The midnight eyes were regretful. "He doesn't appreciate such loyalty, you know." 

Confused by this sudden change, Obi-Wan tilted his head, careful to keep his thoughts guarded and his face expressionless. He knew to whom it was that Xanatos referred but he was determined to conceal the conflicted feelings that inevitably rose from the mention. He clamped down even tighter on the tiny part of him flickered at Xanatos' statement.

The effort didn't do him any good. Xanatos smiled wanly, seeming to see right through his defences. "Yes, you know, don't you?" he said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "You try your best every day to please him but in the end, what is it for?" Xanatos took a step nearer. "Yes, I see it in your eyes, young one. But don't worry, you are not alone in your plight. For years I was his apprentice, I know well what you're going through."

Without permission, Obi-Wan's fingers loosened ever so slightly on his lightsaber. The words slipped past his unprepared defences speaking directly to his doubts. To his dismay he felt the tiny spark of uncertainty inside him grow, nourished by Xanatos' words. A traitorous voice asked, what _was_ it all for?

Another step and Xanatos continued, his voice compassionate and hypnotic as he moved closer.

"There's nothing more painful than having all your effort come to nothing, is there?" he said. "Since I was eleven I gave him everything, all that I was, hoping that one day I would win his approval. His affection. I never did. He was very careful to keep it all from me. It was like I was nothing to him. Sometimes I don't even think he knew I was there. And still I kept on trying." He gave himself self deriding snort. "I was such a young fool."

Xanatos was barely a hand's breadth away by now. Some part of Obi-Wan told him he should be backing away, should reject fiercely the words he was hearing. But he couldn't. Hadn't his own experiences thus far proven Xanatos' words true? He might hate it, but he couldn't deny it. He had done everything possible to prove himself to Qui-Gon and where had it gotten him. Nowhere.

Xanatos' blue-black eyes pierced him. "He will never change. But you don't have to make the same mistakes I did, Obi-Wan. I can help you to leave all that misery behind." The dark eyes burned suddenly. "Don't let him betray you like he betrayed me!"

That was Xanatos' big mistake. Obi-Wan shook himself as if coming out from under a spell. _Betrayal_.

"No!" he shouted, injecting all the strength he could muster into his voice as he rejected Xanatos and his poisoned words.

Xanatos stopped short, rearing up to his full height. Surprise and not a small amount of anger stirred beneath the midnight depths.

Determination blazed in Obi-Wan's. He knew the truth in this one thing and he clung to it like a lifeline. "Qui-Gon did not betray you, Xanatos. It was _you_ who betrayed him!"

"Really?" The mocking smile had returned to Xanatos' face. "He told you that, did he?"

"He didn't have to, I saw it. I _know_ he did not betray you."

The smile on Xanatos' face only grew wider, catching Obi-Wan's meaning. "My poor, naïve fool. Do you not think he could deceive you with his mind as well as he could with his words?"

"It was an accident. He had no time-"

Xanatos laughed. "Of course he did. He's an expert at it. That's why he's a Jedi Master. And you… you are just a reject. Not even worthy of being a Padawan."

Obi-Wan stiffened. The taunt clawed painfully at his heart. With a great effort he held himself in check. "That's as maybe, but I am still a part of the Jedi Order." He lifted his lightsaber again, but did not activate it. Yet. "And under that authority I am handing you over to the Bandomeerian government for trespass and as a possible suspect for the destruction of the Home Planet Mine."

There was real fire in Xanatos' eyes now. The taunting smile had disappeared. "You are, are you, little Jedi?"

Obi-Wan bristled, but held his lightsaber out to his side where the cloaked man could see it, displaying his advantage. "Yes, I am." He instinctively reached for his comlink. Only to find that it was not there. _Oh_ _Force._

A cold smile flickered across Xanatos' face. "Looking for this?" he asked holding up Obi-Wan's discarded comlink. "You really should mind what you throw away in your fits of temper."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth against his own foolishness. This was not good. He had no idea now how he was going to get Xanatos to Bandor, but he was determined to see this through no matter what.

Xanatos saw the look in his eyes and his hands disappeared back into the folds of his black robe. "Over confidence can be a terrible thing, little one," he said. "And unfortunately for you, I do not intend to go anywhere."

Without warning an angry blade of light came shooting from Xanatos' right sleeve. Snarling on the air, it flooded the room with a terrible, blood red glow.

Obi-Wan staggered backward as he found himself confronted with very real and fully functioning lightsaber blade. His mind reeled. Xanatos' should not be in possession of such a weapon! It should have been destroyed the moment he left the Order.

The cold smile was back, chilling his blood. Xanatos was relishing Obi-Wan's surprise and dismay. The damning lightsaber twirled lazily before him. "You think I would really give this up, after all I went through to earn it?" He shook his head. "You must all be crazy. The Jedi owe me something after all they took from me." The red blade lowered threateningly. The look in Xanatos' eyes was now nothing short of terrifying. "Now, Kenobi, we're going to turn this game around. You are not leaving here. Had you listened to reason, I might have let you live. But like the fool you are, you did not. So now I'm going to have to… _deal_ with you. "

Obi-Wan's back straightened. Even now, facing potential death and his only advantage taken away in a blinding flash, he refused to give Xanatos the satisfaction of seeing his fear. His grip shifted on his own weapon and he met Xanatos' gaze challengingly.

"I'm no fool, Xanatos," he said evenly. "People _will_ find out about this sooner or later, and when they do, Qui-Gon will stop you. _You_ are the fool for ever coming back!"

His words struck home.

There was a snarl of fury and Xanatos leaped forward in a move so fast that Obi-Wan barely had time to activate his own blade. His defence was shaky as the red sabre came crashing into him, the blow was hard enough to rattle his teeth. He barely parried it.

Force but Xanatos was strong! He had never encountered anything like it before and it served to remind him in one terrible moment that he was yet twelve and Xanatos was a fully grown man. He had nothing to match this onslaught.

Panicking, he flailed out for the Force, only to have it dance away from his grasping touch as fear drove him. He dodged backwards, stumbling over boxes and fighting to stay upright as he went. And through it all Xanatos never slackened his furious attack.

_Think!_ His mind chanted as he fended off the devastating blows with frightening difficulty. One came so close that it singed his tunic.

_"Use your enemy's strengths against him, save you it will"_

Yoda. The words rushed through him like a cleansing water, sweeping through his fear and doubt, even as his blade tangled with Xanatos' once more. His arms shuddered but he clung desperately to the lifeline Yoda's words had thrown him.

How? How could he turn Xanatos' great strength into a fault?

Whipping aside, he let the red blade slide past him, crashing it into a wall of boxes, and suddenly he had his answer.

Space was limited. Xanatos' greater size and reach counted for nothing in here. Obi-Wan was smaller, more agile and hopefully faster. In these tight surroundings he could excel. So long as he could keep his wits about him.

Fuelled with renewed determination, Obi-Wan called the Force to him, relishing in how easily it came now. In a short blast he released the gathered energy, catapulting himself up and over his enemy's head, twisting his body in midair to avoid several stacks of boxes before landing catlike several meters away.

Steadying his breathing, Obi-Wan had a sudden idea to buy himself a few moments. Summoning the Force's power, he toppled the stacked boxes surrounding Xanatos. The dark haired man cursed, struggling to protect and free himself from the mess.

In the few seconds this afforded him Obi-Wan's mind raced. He should run for the door now and escape. Xanatos may not follow him for risk of exposure. But on the other hand he knew Xanatos would run him down for that exact same reason. Obi-Wan knew he was here and the only way for Xanatos to silence him permanently was to kill him.

Another, very insane, thought that stopped Obi-Wan racing away into the night in that moment, was the knowledge that _he_ did not want to let _Xanatos _escape. He might have no chance but he was a Jedi and Jedi did not run. He had a duty to perform. With that decided, he knew he had better come up with a good plan to incapacitate this much stronger foe. His mind replayed the fight as it had occurred so far. With strength, Xanatos dominated him, but, though devastating, his attacks had been blunt, almost clumsy. There was no finesse. Qui-Gon's former Padawan might have kept hold of his Jedi weapon, but his skills had grown rusty. He didn't even appear to be using the Force. His presence could still barely be sensed.

Obi-Wan's mind spun. He might just be able to win this fight. If he could outmanoeuvre Xanatos enough, get him into a corner, then he would have a chance. He could trap and disarm his opponent.

It was a plan. The best he could come up with.

Quickly he used the Force to topple more boxes surrounding Xanatos, hindering his pursuit even further. Snarling Xanatos fought to clear his path, though seemingly reluctant to apply his lightsaber to some of the containers. In a fraction of a second, Obi-Wan filed that away. Explosives. If it looked like he would lose, then he would sink his lightsaber into one of those boxes and blow Xanatos sky high. Obi-Wan knew that if it came to that, he would also share in Xanatos' fate, but if he couldn't win, he was dead anyway. Somehow this fate felt right. Xanatos had to be stopped. At any cost. He shuddered at the thought. Where had that come from?

Obi-Wan continued to back away. Out of the corner of his eye he looked for the best place to lay his trap. The corner to his left seemed the best, heavily cluttered with bulky, heavy boxes. It would do. Now there was just the small task of getting Xanatos into it.

But his time to think finally was up.

The last box blasted aside, and with a shout Xanatos leapt for Obi-Wan again, red blade slashing, seeking the younger man's flesh. Obi-Wan stepped aside, refusing to be drawn into the head on attack. It would be the death of him. Instead he fell back on the skills he had gained when he was small, practicing against the older students. He did not meet Xanatos toe to toe, he kept himself moving, letting the attacks slide to either side or miss altogether.

Trouble was that the effort was exhausting if allowed to carry. As the minutes passed his breathing started to come in short gasps. He could feel the first twinges of fatigue creeping into his limbs. He had to set his plan into action before his strength ran out. He had to get Xanatos cornered. And he was not going to be able to do that by force.

Thinking quickly, he fell back again, giving ground and drawing Xanatos after him. He cloaked his intent behind iron mental shields, he could not risk blowing the cover of what he planned to do.

He would use himself as bait to draw Xanatos into the trap and then he would flip away as he had before, landing behind and leaving his adversary with no escape.

It was his one chance. And quickly he executed it, feigning and giving ground until the walls were nearly closing upon his own back. It was now or never.

Blocking a heavy blow to his shoulder, he shoved it away, smashing it into the wall. In the resulting shower of sparks, he jumped, leaping high over Xanatos' head and back the way he had come. Xanatos took a swipe at him but Obi-Wan deflected it easily, flicking his wrist backward to score his blade down Xanatos' arm.

There was a howl of pain. The smell of burnt cloth and singed flesh filled there air.

Obi-Wan landed and spun round, lightsaber held ready. Xanatos was cornered. All he had to now was disarm him and everything would be over.

Xanatos was clutching his wounded arm, teeth bared against the pain.

This might be easier than he thought.

The thought was wiped before he even tasted the satisfaction. Xanatos' grimace slid suddenly into a feral grin. The Force swirled but it was far from comforting.

Unconsciously, Obi-Wan tightened the grip on his lightsaber.

"Well done, young one," the deep, honeyed voice purred. "Very good for an advanced initiate. Yoda must be very pleased with you. But I think it's time to move this up past basic practice and finish it quickly now. I've grown tired of playing with you."

And then he moved. Really moved.

The Force screamed even as Obi-Wan struggled to assimilate this sudden turn. Quickly he fell back, retreating for real now from the terrible expression on Xanatos' face. Horror filled him. He had been so foolish. Why hadn't he tried to escape when he had the chance or plunged his lightsaber into a box? The shroud that had cloaked Xanatos from Obi-Wan in the Force until this moment was torn aside, revealing the powerful presence in all its fearsome glory. The Dark Side of the Force buffeted across Obi-Wan's tender senses for the first time in his life, and the shock of it sent him staggering.

Before he could recover, Xanatos was on him. Gone was the clumsiness of before. Now he was a deadly instrument of fury. All skill. All grace. In three blinding moves he had turned them around and backed Obi-Wan into the corner. Into his own trap. Obi-Wan hadn't even had time to think about anything but defending himself. Desperately he tried get his blade to one of the explosive boxes. Xanatos could not exist any longer. But the Force heaved and with a snort, Xanatos removed them all from his reach. 

Obi-Wan knew that all was lost. He could not escape and he could not take Xanatos with him. Fear and fury mingled. He was going to fail because he had allowed himself to be taken in so easily. Xanatos had been toying with him, using up his energy and now he had nothing left. Even if he'd had it in the first place.

Xanatos laughed. "I told you that overconfidence can be a deadly fault. You are a slow learner, Kenobi. And now it's going to cost you dearly."

A skilful twist and Obi-Wan's lightsaber skittered uselessly across the floor, dislodged from his fingers in the flicker of an eye.

Rendered defenceless, Obi-Wan didn't even have time to feel naked before the hilt of Xanatos' lightsaber met his skull, and the world turned to blackness.

*

"Come on. Wake up now."

Obi-Wan stirred, squeezing his eyelids more tightly as he permitted a low moan to pass his lips. Everything hurt. He was glad he'd had Jedi training or he would never have survived this farming business. Even the beds were hard. Shifting he tried to get comfortable. To no avail.

He was just going to try rolling onto his back when something sounding like a sigh filtered down through his sluggish senses. "Come on now, Kenobi. Wake up. I don't have all day."

Something about that voice niggled unpleasantly at him, but before Obi-Wan could formulate a coherent thought he found himself leaping into the air as what felt like an entire bucket load of ice cold water was dumped over his unsuspecting body. His breath left his lungs in a painful rush. Gasping, his eyes shot open and the world sloshed back into place like the bitterest drink he had ever tasted.

Xanatos stood above him, the suspected bucket dangling loosely from one hand. Cool, midnight blue eyes regarded Obi-Wan as he lay in the puddle of cold water.

"Sorry about that," he said, though his expression stated that he was anything but. "I can't wait around for you to catch up on your rest." A smile curled at the corners of Xanatos' lips. "If you'd been doing that in the first place then you wouldn't be in this mess right now. But no. You couldn't resist being nosy, could you?"

Obi-Wan just looked up at him, jaw clenched as he fought not to shiver. He could not believe that he was still alive. He had been convinced Xanatos meant to kill him. Maybe he still did. A flicker of his eyes informed him that he was lying on a permacrete floor against the featureless wall of an equally featureless room. He had no idea where he was apart from the fact that he was no longer where he had been. Apprehension trickled through his control.

Wincing, he sat up, not wanting to continue lying at Xanatos' feet. The sound of scraping metal filled the air and looking down he realised that he had been chained to the wall. Strong manacles encircled his wrists and ankles, effectively hobbling him.

Now fear really did thrill through Obi-Wan. He was completely and utterly at Xanatos' mercy.

"What do you want with me?" he asked in as strong a voice as he could manage.

"Want?" Xanatos frowned. "I don't want anything with you, dear boy."

"Then why have you brought me here? You could have killed me back at the annex. Easily, it seems, if that was what you wanted."

"Exactly," Xanatos smiled. The sort of smile that sent a shiver through Obi-Wan's spine. "It would have been too easy and taught you nothing. No, I want you to be able to sit and think over your mistakes first. Qui-Gon would like that. So I'm giving you the time, Kenobi. The rest of your miserably short life in fact. A couple of days, maybe, basing on how long a human can survive without water."

Obi-Wan stared at him as the meaning of Xanatos' words hit him like a hammer. "You're not going to leave me chained in here?!" he blurted.

Xanatos' slow smile widened. "Of course. This way you get the lesson you deserve for your meddling and no one will ever find out about me and my plans."

Obi-Wan pulled futilely at his cuffs. "And what are your plans, Xanatos?" he snapped. "Are you going to blow up the Enrichment Zone like you did the Home Mine? You will gain nothing from it."

"I never do anything for nothing. But you're right. Blowing the Zone wouldn't gain me anything. Which is why it is not just the Enrichment Zone that I plan to destroy. I have annexes like the one you discovered set all over Bandomeer. That little 'accident' at the Home Planet Mine turned out to be a very good investment. Best I've ever made. As luck would have it the blast uncovered a vein of ionite. That's priceless, Kenobi. Whoever holds the mining rights to such a precious commodity would become wealthy beyond their wildest dreams. But there is one small hang up. You see, ionite also has the terrifying property of voiding mining equipment. Timers. Gas monitors. Something about the neutral field it creates. You can imagine how miners fear it. So why have the hassle? Why not just blow the whole planet and pick up the pieces."

Obi-Wan simply stared. He could not be hearing what he thought he was.

"You hear me right, boy," Xanatos said. "In little over forty eight hours Bandomeer will be an invaluable pile of floating rubble, ready for Offworld to sift through at their leisure, completely unchallenged."

Obi-Wan felt sick. His blue-green eyes blazed with barely suppressed fury. "Why would you care if Offworld's job is made easier? It's nothing to do with you!"

The midnight eyes sparked. "It has everything to do with me. I _am_ Offworld, boy. Though few people know it. And I intend to see that I get that ionite."

Obi-Wan needed a full second for that to sink in. _Xanatos_ was the head of the oldest and richest mining company in the galaxy?! It was almost unthinkable. But there it was. He couldn't deny that Xanatos had the cunning.

But he _couldn't_ be allowed to carry out this plan. "You can't do this, Xanatos!" he appealed. "You'll be killing millions. Every man, woman and child on this planet! You can't possibly even contemplate it!" Obi-Wan studied the cold, pale face in open desperation, appealing. No matter what had happened in the past, Xanatos had once been a Jedi. Surely some of that moral fibre would still exist deep down and stop him from carrying out this diabolical plan.

But as he continued to stare he saw no change. No glimmer of light buried in those dark eyes. No hope.

Xanatos half smiled. "I can think of it, Kenobi," he said. "The only thing that matters in this universe is power. And for that you need money. And now, thanks to this sorry little planet, I shall gain more wealth than even I ever dreamed."

Obi-Wan drew back, repulsed by Xanatos more than anything he ever encountered. "Don't hold your breath, Xanatos" he said. "Qui-Gon will find out you're here. And then he will stop you. You will not get away with this!"

Xanatos laughed long and loud. "My dear boy, Qui-Gon is already aware of my presence. I had the good fortune of meeting my old Master at the meeting with the Governor-or what counted for it. Did he not tell you?"

Obi-Wan words died on his lips. For a second he did not believe it. Then it all made perfect sense. Qui-Gon's abruptness. His anger. The 'complicated' negotiations. Hurt flashed through him. Qui-Gon had known. All along. And he hadn't told him. The blow of that betrayal was crushing.

"I take it, then, that he didn't," Xanatos gazed at his fallen expression with something close to pity. "Well you should know that I put on quite a convincing show when we met, playing the remorseful, reformed character working as a minor representative of Offworld. I nearly had all of those cretins eating out of my hand by the end. Qui-Gon was still suspicious, of course. But even he still has no idea of what I really am or what I intend to do. He was always too slow for his own good." Xanatos shook his head, then paused to pull a chrono from his pocket. "My, would you look at the time. It really does fly when you're enjoying yourself, doesn't it? Well I really must be going now, Kenobi. But don't worry, I'm not going to leave you to rot in here completely alone." The raven haired man gestured to someone just outside of the room's single door.

On cue, two burley, grime covered men sauntered in. Each carried a shock pole and a sour expression. Obi-Wan recoiled at the very sight of them. Oh, he had a bad feeling about this.

"These two will look after you," Xanatos said brightly. "But don't get trying their patience too much. They've just had a long shift in the mines and don't need much of an excuse to start… venting their frustrations."

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his knees and stared up at them defiantly, tight lipped.

Xanatos sighed and shook his head. "Stubborn as ever. It's a shame you did not listen to reason, Obi-Wan. Things would have been so much easier on you if you'd have just listened to me. You could have lived and I would have had the satisfaction of seeing Qui-Gon react to losing yet another Padawan to his stupidity. Ah yes. That would have been something to saviour.

"But this will have to do. I've done you a favour really, taking you away from all that. Because you would've been betrayed in the end, Kenobi. Qui-Gon would have made you, just like he made _me_."

Obi-Wan was shaking now. "I would _never_ have become you, Xanatos!" he shouted. "I could never betray Qui-Gon or let myself become such a disgrace to the Jedi!"

The blow came out of nowhere. Obi-Wan did not even see it coming. Xanatos' hand connected with the side of his face so hard and fast that his sight exploded in white hot sparks.

Eyes snapping with icy fury, Xanatos backed off. The pale white skin was taut over the aristocratic face, stretching the half circle scar on Xanatos' right cheek, throwing it into greater relief. Obi-Wan's hand went to his own burning cheek, his eyes stung and watered under the blistering pain.

"You should watch your tongue, Kenobi," Xanatos spat, cool veneer stripped away. "You've got a long time in here. Don't make your stay anymore unpleasant than it already will be."

"But I won't be here long, Xanatos," Obi-Wan said, dropping his hand from his abused cheek. His eyes filled with a quiet determination. "I think you underestimate Qui-Gon. He will come for me in the end and then we will stop you."

Xanatos' cold smile slipped back into place. "If that's what you believe, then you really are a fool. He will not come for a mere snivelling brat. He has no interest in failures. He did not want you before, so why should he want you now? No, Kenobi, even if he does finally figure everything out, he will leave you. One more burden off his back."

The words ripped at Obi-Wan, causing him more pain than the physical blow. "No," he whispered, shaking his head.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I know him better than you do, so believe me when I say he will not waste the energy. He will have more important things to worry about. You will die here."

Obi-Wan stared up at him. "No."

Xanatos shrugged. "Believe what you will, I don't care. I've wasted enough time on you already. But if you're thinking of escape then forget it. Not only are you chained rather securely to that wall, but I also took the liberty of fitting you with a rather special collar."

Obi-Wan frowned, his hands flew immediately to his throat to verify Xanatos words. And there, indeed was a slim, smooth band of something cool to the touch. It wasn't metal. It was made of a material much lighter and less intrusive. Still, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. It hummed faintly under his fingers.

"That's to make sure you stay put. I can't risk you escaping now, so you should know that that collar is packed with enough explosive to blow a solid rock wall to pieces." He reached into his cloak and handed one of his miner guards a strange remote device. "You have my permission to set this off if he makes the slightest wrong move. He is not to leave here alive. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," the man drawled, studying the device with what could only be described as slow relish.

"Very well, then. Goodbye, Obi-Wan," Xanatos said, turning for the door. "Wait for rescue if you wish. But I think deep down you know as well as I do that it will never come. Give my regards to the Force." He strode out and his two henchmen followed him from the room. "Give him nothing," he ordered before the door slammed shut, leaving Obi-Wan in almost total blackness.

Alone.

Obi-Wan drew a breath. Then another trying to still his trembling heart. No longer needing to keep up a charade he felt the veneers of his confidence falling away. What was he going to do?!

Desperate, he strained against the binding cuffs, pulling until the unrelenting metal bit into his flesh and blood ran down his wrists, but the chains wouldn't give an inch. He tried the Force but flinched as a sharp electric shock thudded through his body. Xanatos was no fool.

Finally exhausted Obi-Wan sagged to the floor in defeat. Lying in the cold puddle of water, he trembled inside and out.

He was helpless. Never in all his young life had he known this.

Chained to the wall of some unknown building in some unknown place, facing the prospect of starving to death or being blown to pieces. Obi-Wan sank deeper. The collar around his neck hummed menacingly. Taunting him with its presence.  
>The futility of it all stripped him down, leaving him naked and feeling very much like the child he was.<p>

He was frightened.

Shivering against the cold, a solitary tear slipped down his cheek.

_Qui-Gon_, he sent the silent plea along the Force. The Master had to come for him. He had to.

Xanatos was wrong. He and Qui-Gon had been through too much together now for the Jedi Master to abandon him this way. He had proven himself time and again and a bond _had_ been forged, no matter how precarious.

Qui-Gon might have always acted like it was the last thing he wanted, but Obi-Wan was sure he had not mistaken the rekindled light he had espied in the Master's eyes at times. A resurgence of a joy long forgotten in the depths of misery.

No. Qui-Gon could _not_ think him a failure. Because he wasn't. He wasn't….

Overcome, Obi-Wan buried his tear streaked face into his knees.

Qui-Gon would come for him. He refused to believe any different, for if he did he would surely go insane.

Qui-Gon would come…

_Cause I did enough, to show you that I  
>Was willing to give, and sacrifice<br>And I was the one, who was lifting you up  
>When you thought your life had had enough…<em>


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

_Two days later_

__  
>Darkness. Pain. Thirst. Hunger.<p>

That was what the whole universe had burned down to.

Obi-Wan huddled in his corner, bruised arms wrapped around his battered knees, trying to ward off the growing chill. Within and without.

The guards had finally left him alone. The soulless sand jackals that so delighted in his suffering, ceaselessly returning for the kill. They would be back. Taunting him mercilessly with the collar, savouring their power and tormenting him until he cried out like a wounded animal.

Obi-Wan moaned low in his throat. He didn't know whether he could survive it. Not again. Shame and fear threatened to overwhelm him.

Too many times they had come, in time unmeasured, and he was growing weak now. Jedi techniques of slowing his bodily functions down, reducing his need for nourishment, could only sustain him for so long. In the end he was human like everyone else. He could barely persuade his deprived and battered body to hold itself upright. When they came back, he would surely break under the strain.

Obi-Wan pressed his face into his knees, hiding in the deeper blackness that they offered him.

But he couldn't escape. The sound of shifting chains grated against his hearing, harsh and bitter. He had long ago given up trying to fight them. It was no use. Even if he could slip out of the cuffs, the collar around his neck was a surer chain than any forged of cold hard iron. He dared not tamper with that device. Not even if he could muster the energy to try.

Obi-Wan groaned anew as his stomach burned, twisting with a hunger like he had never known. It pulled his mind away from the bindings. He would have given anything just for a bite to eat. A piece of bread. But, he surmised bleakly, his mouth was so dry now that such a wish would be useless to him. It would be impossible for him to swallow the barest crumb.

Thirst.

Obi-Wan couldn't remember the last time he had had something to drink.

The memory of Si Treemba offering him a canteen of water back at the bio dome rose in his head and it was nothing short of torture.

Obi-Wan tightened his arms. How long ago had that been now? He couldn't say. The darkness in his little room morphed time together. He might have been here a day or a week for all he knew. In his haze of hopelessness and suffering he had soon lost track. He counted time only by the frequent visitations of the guards.

And that meant he had been here too long…

He tensed suddenly as the door to his cell opened. His heart started to pound and his body coiled in reflex but it was not the guards this time. As Obi-Wan watched with cautious eyes, a strange, lone figure entered the cell. He did not relax in the slightest. No one other than the guards had ever come in here. He wondered if this was yet another miner who had been let in on the fun.

The being glanced around, blinking as his golden eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. They lighted upon Obi-Wan and widened slightly. The being seemed surprised to see him there chained to the wall, but just as obviously wasn't about to comment. He turned away and moved across the room. Obi-Wan trailed him with his eyes, not having the energy to do much else, but ready for whatever this one may do.

He was tall and walked with a swaying gate. The long face had a mournful cast. The skin looked black but trails of sweat cutting through the darkness gave the colouring away to be a thick layer of soot. The skin around the eyes was pale. The stranger stopped at the far side of the room and scooped up a pile of boxes from the floor. He did not even bend over to do so. Obi-Wan realised then that this being's arms must be long enough to almost reach the ground.

So he was a Phindian.

The Phindian turned with his load and began to head back towards the door, pointedly ignoring Obi-Wan and his predicament. Obi-Wan might have been content to leave it at that had he not caught sight of a gleam of metal round the tall alien's throat.

A fellow prisoner? Somebody he could work with?

"H-hello," he began trying to work enough spit into his throat to speak.

The being paused and turned his head towards him.

"I'm Obi-Wan. Who are you?"

"The lord and master of this planet."

Obi-Wan stared at him, nonplussed. The stranger gave a sharp bark of laughter and shouted: "Ha! Not so! Oh, how I wish."

Obi-Wan regarded him silently for another minute, wondering at the Phindian's sanity before asking. "A-are you a prisoner here, like me?"

"Well not quite like you, my friend. As you can see, I can move around. And I'm sure I look a great deal better than you, too. What you do? Attack one of the guards?"

Obi-Wan shook his head weakly. The motion made him nauseous and the world began to spin. Dots danced before his eyes and he moaned softly, wrapping his arms tighter about his stomach. He must have looked bad because he heard boxes being placed upon the floor and the next thing he knew his strange guest was kneeling next to him. A long hand settled on his shoulder.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?"

He couldn't be farther from it, but with an effort he pushed the dizziness away and nodded minutely. He turned dulled eyes to the Phindian's dirt streaked face. "C-can you help me?" he whispered.

"Why yes," the Phindian began jovially, "I'll just go ask the guards for the keys and turn you free. Ha! Not so. They'd kill me."

Obi-Wan ground his teeth wondering if this annoying sarcasm was a permanent part of this one's personality and thinking that it would be just his luck that this little ray of hope would come in the form of a crazy person.

"What's your name again, boy?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Well listen to me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. If it's escaped your notice we're inside a deep-sea mining platform in the middle of the ocean. Where do you expect to go even if I could help you? No one escapes from here, no one is ever found." Defeat was suddenly heavy in the other's voice. "It's better to die quickly, for that's the only way out. Good luck to you." He began to rise.

"No! You have to help me somehow! I have to get free. There's a plot unfolding that's going to destroy the planet! I'm the only one that knows about it. I must g-get away!" Obi-Wan's eyes pleaded with the Phindian, willing him to understand his need. He was too tired to be tactful. "I could free you, too. I am a Jedi. Just get me loose."

The Phindian's eyes had gone wide with surprise at his outburst. He opened his mouth to speak but the shout of a rough voice cut across the silence before any more words could be spoken. Obi-Wan flinched at the sound of a guard's voice calling through the door.

"Guerra! Get back out here! I told you to just grab the boxes and be gone! What the hell are you doing in there?!"

The skin around Guerra's eyes paled. He straightened and hurried back to his boxes, hefting them once more in his extraordinarily long arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly over his shoulder as he went back to the door. It opened then slammed shut behind him and Obi-Wan was alone again.

His mind closed in upon itself. All hope drained from him in that instant. The Phindian's words started playing over in his head, accentuating Xanatos'. _A deep-sea mining platform in the heart of the ocean… no one is ever found… better to die quickly._

Obi-Wan screwed his eyes shut. For the first time the full belief that he might very well end his days here sank its claws into his psyche. He would either starve or be blown to bits with the rest of the planet. Only time would tell.

He drew a shuddering breath. He could not stand it.

_Qui-Gon_, his mind whispered senselessly. _Where are you? Why don't you come?_

_Why don't you come…?_

Tears started to slide down his dirty face. The first to break past the bitter defences that he had sheathed himself in. He had been so certain that the Jedi would come for him, but now that seemed like an impossible hope. Xanatos' voice taunted him. _He has no use for failures. He will leave you._

_No._ Obi-Wan's stubborn mind argued still, though the violence of its denial had grown stale with use. _No._

_Failure._

Obi-Wan's shoulders shook as a broken sob freed itself from his throat. Alone in the darkness, he cried himself to sleep…

Thirst, hunger. Obi-Wan drowsed in a bleary haze.

It seemed like mere moments until he was rudely woken by the sting of an electro-jabber against his side.

"Hey! Wake up, brat!" the guard snarled. "If I can't sleep, then you certainly can't."

Obi-Wan jolted as the electricity tore through his system. His stomach flipped over with dread and he almost threw up. _Oh, please,_ he begged silently to any deity that might be listening. _Not again. Not so soon!_

But those other worldly forces must not have been listening, because they were back. There was a growl and the weapon prodded him again, a little stronger. "You don't get to nap on our watch, Jedi scum!"

Obi-Wan whimpered softly. Out of watering eyes, he watched the second guard close in with a nasty smile. He kicked Obi-Wan in the side. "Stop yer snivelling, fer hell's sake!"

Obi-Wan moaned nevertheless as his washed out body tensed in fearful anticipation. _Qui-Gon! Please._ His mind reached blindly for the only comfort it knew, before all thought was shattered by the flick of an electro-pole against his side. "I said stop snivelling!"

Obi-Wan flinched but ground his teeth down, refusing to make another sound for as long as it was possible.

Fire chewed up his sides, cramping his muscles in white hot agony. But no sound came out. If he was going to die here then he would at least do so like a Jedi. That was the one thing he could still choose. Still cling to.

The poles dropped away.

"I'm fed up of this," one of the guards complained. "I don't need to finish a shift and then have to come and baby sit. He's as good as dead already. I don't see why we don't just finish the job."

The other laughed nervously though with a hint of interest. "Do you think we could."

"Don't see why not. The boss wants him dead anyway. What's the harm in just speeding things up. We'd get our lives back…"

Obi-Wan's heart pounded sharply in fear and revulsion as these men casually discussed ending his life. He barely heard the final agreement.

"Alright. Do you want to do it or shall I?"

"I will. I hate these Jedi types. Never done anything in the world for me."

Distantly, Obi-Wan heard the sound of an electro jabber crackling to full power. The current from that weapon now would kill him instantly. A part of him welcomed the idea.

"Goodbye, Jedi."

Obi-Wan heard the weapon swing into the air then start to fall. He heard death coming and something snapped inside. He had thought his will to live had long since deserted him, but it seemed the Jedi in his heart rebelled at the idea of going quietly.

"No!" The defiant shout left his mouth and he struck out at his would-be attacker with all his remaining strength, kicking with his legs as hard as he could.

The blow connected with a solid crack and the first guard went down with an enraged howl. Sparking and spitting, the electro-pole fell harmlessly to the floor, rolling away from its intended victim.

The room fell deadly quiet. For a second nobody moved.

_Oh Force,_ Obi-Wan thought. _What have I done?!_ He was surely dead now.

As if in answer to his thoughts, the second guard turned. His fierce eyes were filled with a murderous light. "You'll pay for that, you little wretch!" he growled, flexing his hands around the electro-pole he bore, flicking it to maximum power.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as the humming bar was raised, curling his body around him. In his mind he prepared for death.

_Qui-Gon,_ the last plea slipped from him even as the electro-pole whistled through the air. _Qui-Gon  
><em>

The blow fell - just as the door to his cell was blown from its hinges with the force of a small cyclone. The guard froze, his pole an inch from Obi-Wan's flesh, staring agape at the dark silhouette now standing in the entrance. The useless door was knocked aside with the ease of a leaf before a tempest, permitting a tower of fury. Green fire flared in the darkness.

The guards blanched.

The first tried to rise and was immediately thrown back to the floor by an invisible force. He gave a yelp of pain and remained there in a cowering pile. The one standing over Obi-Wan had but a second to react, bringing his deadly shock pole before him in a show of trembling defiance. A second was all he had before a wave of the Force blasted him off his feet, tossing him across the room like a rag doll. He connected with the far wall with a sickening crunch and lay still.

The thrumming green light was extinguished.

Silence.

It was over before it had even begun.

Obi-Wan blinked. He stared dumbly at the fallen guard. He who had been so mighty just a moment ago. Just a moment. His exhausted mind blanked. He must have surely gone mad. His thoughts swirled nauseatingly.

Then warm hands were settling on his shoulders and he focused on their solid touch.

"Obi-Wan." A deep voice spoke, calling, calling him.

Obi-Wan shivered. He didn't want to look. He was afraid that all this would turn out to be an illusion brought on by wishful thinking and a failing mind. But the seconds passed and the solid hands on his shoulders did not waver. Tentatively he reached out, clutching at a long brown sleeve with shaking fingers. He held on.

"Obi-Wan. Look at me."

Obi-Wan obeyed but only so far as to raise his eyes to a worn tunic neckline. Faint tremors began to run through his body, the last few seconds catching up to him. "You came?" his voice cracked even in a whisper and suddenly that single thought threatened to overwhelm . He was in shock. He couldn't bring himself to meet the blue gaze he knew to be waiting for him. Not yet. After all hope had died, Qui-Gon was finally here. "You came."

The hands on his shoulders tightened slightly. "Yes Obi-Wan. Of course I did," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "I'd… almost lost hope," the whisper slipped from his lips. "Didn't think… you would come. I hoped you would."

The hands loosened abruptly. Qui-Gon's shock was palatable. His voice when it came was rough with hurt. "Obi-Wan…I am here. How could you _ever_ think I would leave you to this?"

Obi-Wan's eyes flew up, finally looking Qui-Gon in the face, helpless to answer. How could he say what he was feeling? Say that Qui-Gon's rejections had chewed their way into his soul and with each passing minute Xanatos' words had wormed their way into the holes, making him doubt all he knew and believed in.

No. It would sound too much like an accusation. And he would prefer not to mention Xanatos to Qui-Gon just yet.

Qui-Gon sighed in the face of his helpless silence. Sadness filled his deep eyes. "Never mind," he said. "Let's just get you out of here." The steadying hands left Obi-Wan's quivering shoulders as the Jedi Master activated his lightsaber once more, deftly cutting away the chains binding Obi-Wan to the wall.

Freedom.

The simple word blazed through Obi-Wan's mind, devouring the last of his shock. He was free. His hands went to his wrists, savouring the feeling of the air on his skin.

"Can you walk?" Concern laced the strong voice as Qui-Gon took in his battered and starved form. Obi-Wan was surprised to feel anger stirring beneath the Master's calm exterior, barely held in check at the sight of his condition. He blinked, finding the sensation oddly reassuring for it meant that Qui-Gon must care about him. If only a little.

In answer to the Master's question he straightened as best he could and nodded. He would get up even if it killed him. Bracing himself against the wall, he began to push himself upright.

His body, however, had other ideas and rebelled outstandingly against his will. His legs trembled, balking at the sudden use. Obi-Wan tried to brace them but despite his fierce efforts they finally buckled and he began to tumble to the floor.

Qui-Gon's hands were there. Supporting him, holding him, patiently waiting until he found his balance.

Obi-Wan flushed, embarrassed that Qui-Gon should have to aid him so, but at the same time was comforted. The contact gave him strength and in the end he was upright. Weaving, but upright.

He met Qui-Gon's eyes with a determined look.

Qui-Gon returned it with a brief smile of encouragement then backed away. "Let's go then, Obi-Wan," he said.

Go? Obi-Wan stopped as a sudden thought crushed him in a single blow.

"Can't," he croaked.

Qui-Gon turned, frowning. "Can't? Why can't you?" A probe from the Force brushed by, hurriedly rechecking his condition.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I-" his parched throat cracked painfully, hindering his speech. Finding himself unable to explain, he reached out and took Qui-Gon's hand, bringing it to his throat. He put the Master's fingers in direct contact with the collar.

Qui-Gon appeared confused for a moment, then Obi-Wan felt him reach out with the Force, seeking the problem. The big man stiffened, his eyes widening slightly. Obi-Wan nodded to confirm the unspoken revelation. He pointed at the guards. "Remote," he said, then gave a wracking cough as his voice grated painfully against the dry membranes of his throat. Doggedly he fought to regain control. Qui-Gon had to know. "Remote," he breathed. "Set it off… if I escape."

Qui-Gon paused for a second then nodded in understanding. The anger Obi-Wan could sense spiked another notch. The Master turned for the guard with the broken knee, his face set in a terrifying mask. Obi-Wan hoped for all the world that the look he saw in Qui-Gon's eyes then would never be directed at him.

The guard had seen it too and quailed, starting to pull his injured body away in a futile escape attempt.

Qui-Gon deftly reached out and caught hold of the man's tunic, dragging him up until their eyes met. Flinching brown greeted cold, hard blue.

"I-I-" the man began.

"Where is the device for the boy's collar?" Qui-Gon asked coolly, ignoring the guard's stammer.

"I-I don't…"

Qui-Gon's grip tightened. "It would be foolish to lie to me right now. Your boss isn't here. I am," the Master's growl was dangerous. "Where is it?"

The guard stiffened, spine growing rigid as if infusing itself with one last injection of courage. It just as quickly deflated and he sagged in Qui-Gon's iron grip. He pointed meekly at his fallen companion. "He has it," he told them. "Tucked in his belt. Silver. Square. Two buttons. The blue activates and deactivates the collar. The red will-"

Qui-Gon's eyes sharpened. "Thank you. That is all I needed to know." A push from the Force and the man fell unconscious from his grasp. Paying him no further mind Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan and smiled grimly. "Now we know."

Obi-Wan nodded, swallowing hard. It all seemed so brutal in its simplicity. One button life. The other death. One only had to give a flick of a finger to decide. Silently he watched as Qui-Gon crouched next to the second guard. No movement could be seen in the prone body. There never would be again.

The man's neck was broken.

Qui-Gon was looking at the body with… regret. Obi-Wan marvelled at that for moment.

The man on the floor had shown nothing but cruelty, taking his delight in another's pain. Yet Qui-Gon displayed sorrow for his loss. Obi-Wan knew as well as any Jedi that all life was sacred and that it should be preserved wherever possible. Even the most hardened criminals deserved a second chance. But as he looked down on his lifeless tormenter, he could not feel sorry-not yet-and he resented himself for that lack. He sighed. He still had so much to learn about life, loss and forgiveness. So much that he could have learned from the man crouched before him. If only things had been different.

"Got it."

Qui-Gon straightened, the remote trigger to the collar cradled in his large hands.

Blunt fingers skimmed over the two small buttons. Small but menacing in Obi-Wan's eyes. As Qui-Gon's hand passed by the red he felt an irrational tightness grasp his throat. _Be careful with that,_ was on his lips before he regained control enough to remain silent.

Qui-Gon's eyes shifted to find his. A faint smile tugged at his mouth mixed with a touch of sympathy for his plight. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan," he said. "I've got it." And with that he pushed the blue button firmly with his thumb. The tormenting hum around Obi-Wan's neck ceased and he released a ragged breath. Tension drained from his exhausted body for the first time since being told of the collar's black purpose.

Trembling, he attempted a shaky smile. "That's somewhat… of… a relief," he said.

Qui-Gon smiled back for him. "I'd expect so," he replied and stepped forward. "And, now that we know it's not going to go off at any second, let's see whether we can't get the thing off of you."

The Master placed his hands around the device. Obi-Wan held still as Qui-Gon made his study.

"I can't see an obvious lock," he said after a moment. "It's a smooth band save for the circle marked around here," he tapped his finger on a point at the side of Obi-Wan's neck.

"A broken circle?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon sighed.

"Like on the box…" Obi-Wan's shoulders dipped. "I… couldn't figure it out."

Qui-Gon nodded and placed his hand on the collar. "Let me try."

The Force gathered around them as Qui-Gon directed it with what could only be described as surgical precision. Obi-Wan held his breath as he worked, a look of intense concentration on his rugged face

One minute passed then another with no change. Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's impatience grow with each fruitless second. He tried everything, even trying to twist it free with his bare hands, but the seemingly delicate band resisted even Qui-Gon's mighty grip. In the end he pulled away with a low growl, the collar still firmly fixed around Obi-Wan's throat.

"It's no good," he said, frustrated. "We'll have to leave it on for now. I suppose I could use my lightsaber to cut it free, but even the lowest setting could severely burn your neck and I don't want to do that."

Obi-Wan heartily agreed, though he hated the very thought of bearing this collar for even a minute longer.

"Here," Qui-Gon handed him the collar's remote. "Keep this with you until we find a way to get it off."

Obi-Wan nodded mutely and tucked the device very carefully into his belt.

"Now let's get out of here. I need to get you back to the bio dome."

"Qui-Gon. Wait."

The Jedi Master paused.

"There's… something you need to know. Xanatos is the head of Offworld-"

"I know," Qui-Gon said quickly. " I broke into their headquarters. He's up to something and I need to find out what. Come, Obi-Wan."

"No, Qui-Gon! I already know what he's planning! We have… to get to the Home Mine. Xanatos-" Obi-Wan gasped for air, fighting to tell Qui-Gon of his former apprentice's plan. The sense of urgency was crippling. "Xanatos was responsible….has bombs all over Bandomeer. Plans to blow the planet. Harvest the…ionite for Offworld. He'll kill everyone-!"

Qui-Gon spun and seized his shoulders in an almost painful grip. "Are you sure about this, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan flinched under the intense gaze but did not falter. "He told me himself. I don't think… he expected… me to come out of here alive."

Qui-Gon's gaze softened slightly, but his voice was no less urgent. "When?"

"Forty-eight hours. But that… was … I don't know how long I've been here."

Qui-Gon shook his head, thinking. "Si Treemba contacted me just over a day ago to tell me you'd disappeared. I've been searching ever since then."

Gratitude rushed through him but Obi-Wan pushed his feelings away and thought hard. Bandomeerian days were thirty standard hours long. But he would have been missing hours before his friend realised he was gone. Just over a day…? And he had fought Xanatos during the night before that. Which meant…

"We have about three hours."

Qui-Gon let him go and turned on his heel. "Come, Obi-Wan." Without a backward glance he ran from the room and disappeared. Drawing on his last reserves of strength, Obi-Wan went after him.

He stumbled down dirty dark corridors of the unnamed building, tracking the Jedi's cloak as it whipped around the corners ahead of him. He still had no idea where he was. Straining his body, he fought to keep up until finally they burst from the main doors of his dank prison and into salty open air.

With his vision starting to turn a worrying shade of grey, Obi-Wan paused to gasp for breath and was surprised to find himself at the base of a huge structure, all rusting iron, steel and crumbling permacrete. Water spray flicked at his face. He looked down to see the dark ocean swelling against the base below his feet. A deep sea mining platform? He had only ever heard of these dangerous monstrosities, whispered horror stories passed among the workers at the bio dome at night. The stench of fear rolled out like the stink from a corpse as he craned his neck up. Disgusted Obi-Wan turned away.

No land could be seen for miles around. This was an outpost in the middle of nowhere. It was nothing short of a miracle that Qui-Gon had ever been able to find him out here.

A splash and Obi-Wan looked round to see that Qui-Gon had jumped from the landing platform. Too weak to question, Obi-Wan tumbled after him, landing in a heap at the bottom of a small repulsor boat. Exhausted beyond care, he lay where he had fallen, just glad to be still as Qui-Gon set their coordinates. His injuries punished him, but worse was his cramping stomach. His throat spiked with a thousand knives.

He barely held back a whimper as he folded his arms around his midsection.

Soft footsteps reached his ears and he looked up to find Qui-Gon crouching down beside him. An arm came around his shoulders and supported him in a sitting position. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," he said softly then pressed a bottle of water into Obi-Wan's hands. "Here."

Obi-Wan looked at the Master as if he had just handed him life itself. With shaking hands he pulled the lid and raised the canteen to his cracked lips, intent on gulping it down.

"Steady," Qui-Gon warned gently. "Just a sip at a time or you'll make yourself ill."

Obi-Wan groaned but obeyed, just taking enough on the first sip to moisten his dry mouth. The sensation was like rain to a desert and thrice blessed. He would never take water for granted ever again. He closed his eyes, drinking slowly until the canteen was empty. Letting it drop, he lay boneless against Qui-Gon's arm, just savouring the sensation of being able to swallow.

By and by he became aware that Qui-Gon had pressed his free hand to his chest. The Force channelled between them, passing from Qui-Gon into Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master was lending him his strength. He immediately opened his mouth to protest but Qui-Gon silenced him with a look. Chastised Obi-Wan sat still and allowed the Master to continue his ministrations. He couldn't deny that he needed the energy.

Very soon his wounds ceased to bother him and by the time Qui-Gon withdrew the connection, he was able to sit up on his own. With brightened eyes, he nodded his thanks to the older man.

The Jedi Master drew away from him. Picking up the emptied water bottle he carried it back to a supply pack at the other end of the boat and then returned with a ration bar. He handed it to Obi-Wan. "Here," he said. "Eat this. It'll revive you somewhat. Oh and I also found this. I thought you might like it back. " Qui-Gon reached inside his cloak and pulled forth a metal cylinder. He pressed the recovered lightsaber into Obi-Wan's free hand. Obi-Wan stared at it for a moment. Joy rushed through him. It hadn't been lost. Clutching it tightly he looked up into Qui-Gon's face and conveyed his heartfelt thanks with his eyes.

Qui-Gon smiled briefly then turned serious. "I need to guide the vessel if we are to make it to the main land in time. Will you be alright here?"

Obi-Wan nodded quickly. "Of course, Master Jinn." He had no intention of letting his needs interfere with the safety of this planet.

Qui-Gon paused for a moment as if assessing the truth of his words, he then gave a short nod before returning to the small helm near the prow. Obi-Wan watched him go then hauled himself to his feet, clipping his lightsaber on his belt and relishing the return of its familiar weight on his hip. It made him feel like himself again. Looking around for something more dignified to sit upon than the deck, he spied the narrow bench that ran along the inside of the boat and sank gratefully onto it to eat his ration bar. The ocean spray misted on his dry skin as he pealed back the thin wrapper and took his first bite.

Heaven exploded in his mouth. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, the whole of his body giving a sigh of relief. His knotted stomach uncoiled and strength swept to his depleted limbs. He couldn't understand the many complaints he had heard about ration bars. Surely they were the most delicious things to be found in the entire galaxy!

He savoured every last bite until, regretfully, the wrapper was picked clean.

Feeling better, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and began to survey his surroundings with new interest. All around the little boat, the ocean was whipping by. Great and impossibly blue. The sun glinted upon it like liquid gold rippling upon blue silk. Beautiful, Obi-Wan thought in a daze as the wind ruffled his hair. All the more so because he had thought never to see such sights again.

Slowly his eyes drifted to the prow, to another sight he had thought not to see again.

Qui-Gon stood tall and alone at the front of their little vessel, hand steady upon the helm. Obi-Wan watched him silently. There were so many things that needed to be resolved between them. So many insecurities he still harboured. Now that he could think clearly he felt all his doubts and questions beginning to resurface.

He wanted to confront Qui-Gon about the countless things he needed to set right in his mind. To demand the answers that he had so far been denied. Force knew he'd been through enough.

Nevertheless, he forced himself to remain silent. It could wait. He was free now solely because of the lonely figure ahead of him. The Master deserved his gratitude. Getting up he stiffly made his way over to where Qui-Gon was standing. "Thank you," he said softly next to the broad shoulder. "Thank you, for coming after me."

Qui-Gon turned his head slightly to look down at him. To Obi-Wan's surprise the deep blue eyes were filled with great sadness and… disappointment.

"You didn't seem very confident of that back in the prison," the Master said, in a tone that pierced Obi-Wan to the core. "You weren't certain that I'd come for you." The blue eyes fixed him. "You _hoped_ that I'd come for you. Not _knew. _What have I done, Obi-Wan, to cause you to have so little faith in me?"

Obi-Wan swallowed uncomfortably but did not lower his gaze. He was silent for a long moment before forcing himself to say what was forefront in his mind. "You knew that Xanatos was on this planet. You knew that he was here, and yet you never told me. Never thought to mention it when I called after the explosion. Why didn't you tell me Qui-Gon? You could have, but you chose not to. Why? You never trust me, you…" _Always push me away,_ he finished silently to himself. _You _run_ from me._

Qui-Gon stared at him for a long, strained moment. He almost seemed to tremble. Then he closed his eyes and turned his face back to the sea beyond, his turn to be silent.

Obi-Wan waited, counting his heartbeats. Never before had he questioned a Master so openly. He didn't enjoy it now but he had to know this one thing.

Qui-Gon held his silence for a long time but in the end he sighed. "I am sorry, Obi-Wan," he said at last. "I made a grave error back in Bandor and in doing so put you in mortal danger. For this I ask you to forgive me."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "But why?"

"I was afraid." Simply.

Qui-Gon's answer startled Obi-Wan. Afraid?

"Yes, I was afraid," Qui-Gon said, reading him easily. "I was afraid of the questions you may ask. Questions I was not ready to face. I was afraid that if you knew you would leave the relative safety of the dome to come and find me, the most dangerous person to be around with Xanatos present. It was unbecoming of a Jedi Master and a terrible mistake." He turned his head to look at Obi-Wan again. "I nearly lost you, Obi-Wan, all because I was not open with you when I should have been. I will not let that happen again." Qui-Gon's was face became fiercely resolute as if he had come to a great but difficult decision. "The time has come for me to tell you about Xanatos."

Obi-Wan felt his heart soften then twist at Qui-Gon's words. "No," he said. "You don't have to-"

"Yes I do, Obi-Wan. Most likely we will be facing my former apprentice again very shortly. And I don't want any further doubts between us. Nothing more that he can twist. So, yes, it is time I told you exactly what happened all those years ago."

Wordlessly Obi-Wan nodded, then waited patiently as the Master gathered himself. This was going to be difficult for Qui-Gon. He felt a wash of gratitude for his indulgence along their fledgling link before the Master slowly began his tale.

"It all started a few years before my own Knighting. I was sent by my Master on a small solo assignment to the planet Telos to investigate a child said to posses a high medi-chlorian count in his blood. A count high enough to be accepted by the Order." Qui-Gon told him. "I duly found the infant and confirmed that he did indeed posses the potential to become a Jedi Knight.

"The father, head of a very powerful and wealthy family, was reluctant to give up his only son but he realised that for all his wealth, he could not give his son what the Jedi could offer. So after a painful parting, Crion let me take the infant Xanatos." Qui-Gon pressed his lips together. "The boy was actually quite old. Older than most Jedi initiates when they first arrive, but still just within the Order's limit for acceptance. I returned successfully to the Temple and handed him over to the crèche Masters to begin his new life."

A slight smile touched Qui-Gon's lips. "I'll admit I kept an eye on the boy as he grew, especially after my Knighting. He'd caught my attention from the start, possessing a strong and bright presence in the Force. I knew he had the potential to become a powerful Knight.

"He wasn't without his faults, of course. Because of his age when he arrived, Xanatos retained more memories of his homeworld than many of the other children. He certainly remembered that he had come from a wealthy family and that gave him an air of superiority that came very close to arrogance." Qui-Gon's expression was rueful. "Maybe I should have been more mindful of that failing but back then it seemed to me a minor fault brought on by youth. Nothing that couldn't be trained out of him as the years passed. As soon as he was old enough, I took Xanatos as my first Padawan Learner." Qui-Gon closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan's relived Qui-Gon's pain with him. He saw it all even as the Master wove the words. How Qui-Gon had come to love his new apprentice like a son, taught him as best he knew, defended him against the Council time and again and took his side whenever an incident broke out between Xanatos and another Padawan. He had loved him.

"Xanatos excelled at his studies. My pride for him was boundless and as the years passed our partnership flourished. Xanatos grew into a fine young man at my side. Confident and very able. When the time came, I recommended him for his Trials without a shadow of a doubt as to his readiness.

"Only Yoda protested, much to my annoyance. I fought against the frustrating old troll, arguing my Padawan's worthiness. On hindsight I know I was wrong not to listen to Yoda's concerns. But had I let my pride blind me to anything he might say." Qui-Gon met Obi-Wan's eyes, a self-recriminating smile stirring in their depths. "Yes. Even Jedi have their failings. And my pride was mine. Xanatos was not the only one at fault in that respect. Yoda probably saw that but in the end he agreed to let Xanatos take his Trials. On one condition: that he successfully complete one last mission as a Padawan. A mission to the young man's home planet.

"Not seeing any harm in delaying for one more mission, I acquiesced. Xanatos was not happy, but his irritation soon turned to eagerness at the thought of visiting his place of birth. He wanted to see his father again. Thinking this quite natural, I indulged his excitement."

Obi-Wan watched as the Master shook his head. "I should have seen that things were not right when Xanatos developed a dislike to the man who piloted us. He had had a rough life, fending for himself since he was a boy and he often dug at Xanatos, accusing him of growing up in a bubble and not knowing what real life was about. Xanatos assured me that he would not let the pilot's jovial barbs get to him and dutifully kept to himself. Or so it seemed. When an unexpected pirate attack hit us, things started to go wrong. Our vessel mysteriously malfunctioned. The pilot accused Xanatos of sabotage, almost striking him before going out to try and save his beloved ship.

"To no avail. The man was killed and the situation began to look bleak for us, too. But just as the vessel began to collapse Xanatos lead me to an escape pod- the coordinates were already set for Telos. I was surprised and asked him how he had come to be so prepared, not believing for a minute in our pilot's baseless accusations of sabotage. Xanatos simply smiled and said, _'I always have a back door.'"_

Qui-Gon smiled now as he recalled the moment. "That he does," he said. "Xanatos is nothing if not cunning. Maybe that young pilot saw to the heart of him before I did.

"We were late arriving on Telos but Crion was overwhelmed to be with his son again. By this time he was Governor of Telos. The most powerful man on the planet. But he had grown old and had come to regret the decision of giving up his only child to the Jedi. As we worked with him to renegotiate a treaty between Telos and its neighbouring planet, he began to work more and more on Xanatos, playing on his weaknesses, exhibiting the wealth he would be entitled to were he not a Jedi.

"I failed to notice the greed growing in my Padawan's eyes until it was too late. He was completely taken in by Crion's promises of power and blamed the Jedi for taking him from the life he could have had. He hated us for it. Me most of all.

"Behind my back Xanatos helped his father sabotage the first meeting between the two planets, attempting to frame the opposing leader with an assassination attempt on Crion. It was a cunning ploy to enrage the Telosian people against their neighbour. As it turned out the whole negotiation process had been a ruse. Crion wanted to invade the other planet and take full control of its many resources. He never intended to talk. When I found this out, I immediately exposed his plot to the Telosian people. Him... and his son.

"The cheated Telosians rose up against Crion. He should have backed down. So many lives would have been saved. But Xanatos would not give up and urged his father to fight. An army was mobilized to put down the population and enforce the Governor's power. Civil war broke out and suddenly everything was out of my control. I couldn't reach Xanatos. Many people were killed because of my foolishness."

Qui-Gon's grip on the controls was now white knuckled. "Xanatos lead the army. The fighting went on for days but eventually the people of Telos began to turn the tide and the final battle was fought in the Governor's mansion. There Crion was killed." Qui-Gon swallowed. "I killed him," he said quietly. "Right in front of his son."

The words hung on dreadful silence. Obi-Wan bowed his head.

Qui-Gon forced himself to go on. "I dealt the killing blow and my lightsaber sliced through the ring on Crion's finger. It fell to the floor and rolled into the fires burning around us. As Crion lay dying, Xanatos took up the ring and pressed the red hot metal into his cheek." Qui-Gon closed his eyes. "I can still hear hiss of his burning flesh as clearly as you can still see the scar."

"A broken circle…" Obi-Wan whispered.

Qui-Gon nodded and opened his eyes. They were so full of pain that Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to reach out and take it all away. But he couldn't and after a moment Qui-Gon continued.

"His eyes never left mine the whole time. He told me the scar would serve to remind him of everything I had taken from him. Of how I betrayed him. Our… bond was still intact, so I felt it when Xanatos took his final step from the Light. His hatred filled me until I was forced to sever the connection or risk insanity."

Obi-Wan swallowed. That was unimaginable. To not only see, but _feel_ his Padawan turn to the darkness. He shuddered. "What happened then?"

"He drew his weapon against me and we fought until we were almost on our knees. In the end I managed to knock Xanatos' lightsaber from his hand. I should have finished it there, but I couldn't kill my own Padawan, no matter what he'd done. Of course Xanatos only laughed at my hesitation and took the opportunity to escape, vanishing into the night. Our years together meant nothing to him…

"They meant everything to me."

Obi-Wan stood silently for a full minute, absorbing all that he had heard. His heart bled for the Master before him, for what Qui-Gon must have gone through. He only hoped never to know that kind of pain.

"So now you know," the Master murmured. "And now you know why…" he struggled. "I can't…"

_What?_ Obi-Wan thought. _Take me as Padawan?_ Surely Qui-Gon had seen by now that he was not Xanatos and could never become the monster that he had. Because he wouldn't. He could never do that to Qui-Gon. Unable to help himself he reached out to touch a bowed shoulder, wanting to offer comfort. He felt like he'd been allowed nearer to Qui-Gon than he ever had before and was ready to risk stepping forward. _What are you so afraid of? Tell me._

"Qui-Gon…" he began softly.

But before his hand could settle, Qui-Gon pulled away, neatly evading his touch. "We're here. It's time to go," he said and landed their boat in the large, empty shipping bay. Obi-Wan hadn't even noticed that they had drawn near to land.

"Qui-Gon." He wanted Qui-Gon to look at him. To know he was there

But the Master did not turn. "Come, Obi-Wan," he said tonelessly. Without another word he jumped from the boat and started off up the jetty, leaving Obi-Wan in his wake to follow as he wished. 

The distance between them now seemed even greater than before.

_When I get close, you turn away  
>There's nothing that I can do or say<br>So now I need you, to tell me the truth  
>You know I'd do that for you<em>

_So why are you running away?  
>Why are you running away?<em>


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_Is it me, is it you?  
>Nothing that, I can do <em>

_To make you, change your mind_

_Is it me, is it you? (so why do - you run - away)  
>Nothing that, I can do (won't you tell me)<br>Is it a, waste of time? (why do - you run - away)_

Obi-Wan ran after Qui-Gon as the Master hared through the shipping control yard. He did not slow or wait, so Obi-Wan was hard pressed to keep up. Time weighed heavily on both their minds now. They had to stop Xanatos before he could set his plan into motion. All else would have to wait.

Qui-Gon quickly found a landspeeder at the rear of the compound and roared it to life. Catching up Obi-Wan jumped in beside him, relieved that they weren't going to run all the way to Bandor. Gunning the motor Qui-Gon spun the craft round and blasted it out of the industrial dock in the direction of the capital.

Going at break neck speed, Obi-Wan found himself hanging onto the side as the wind tore through his hair. Jungle and patches of mining waste whipped by on either side but the pace did not slacken as the landspeeder dodged and weaved.

Obi-Wan risked a glance at Qui-Gon. The Jedi's face was carved with determination, focused now on the confrontation ahead. Tentatively he reached out for the connection between them. If they were to face Xanatos they'd best do it united. Of one mind.

Instead he ran into a wall. Qui-Gon was still keeping their fledgling bond in a strangle hold. Nothing could get through.

Frustrated Obi-Wan pulled away. He had thought after what had just passed between them, Qui-Gon might have relented. Let him in if only a little. But no. Nothing would ever change that. He had done everything possible and he no longer knew if the problem lay with him or with Qui-Gon.

He did not try again. If this was what Qui-Gon wanted then so be it. They would have to do as best they could. And he hoped it would be enough. Xanatos was powerful and cunning.

All too soon the spires of Bandor came into view. Within moments they were weaving through the city streets. Qui-Gon shifted their course again, heading now for the Home Planet Mine.

The mining tower loomed overhead as Qui-Gon shot into the yard in a cloud of dust. Brakes screeched in protest as the landspeeder was brought to a sharp halt. Obi-Wan was very glad for his restraining device in that moment.

Qui-Gon jumped out and Obi-Wan followed swiftly, determined not to be left behind. "What now?" he asked.

Qui-Gon's gaze was piercing. "We find Xanatos." With that he turned and crossed the yard, striding purposefully towards the entrance of the mine.

Encouraged by the fact that Qui-Gon had said 'we' not 'I' Obi-Wan started after him, pushing aside his weariness as he moved through the dusty yard.

The doorway to the mine rose up before them, forbidding and black, seeming to swallow the light. Despite himself, Obi-Wan faltered at the sight of it. He stopped dead. A sudden unease filled his heart.

"Qui-Gon," he called softly.

The tall Jedi turned on the threshold, barely suppressed impatience flittered over his face. Obi-Wan could almost taste the Master's need to charge ahead, to stop his former Padawan. Force knew Obi-Wan didn't want to get in the way of that, but what he had to say needed to be said. He had to be the one to think now.

"What if this is a trap? " he said. "What if Xanatos is actually waiting for us down there?" Qui-Gon should know as well as Obi-Wan had so recently found out that it was not good to fight where your opponent could back you into a corner. "Surely he knows you'll be coming after him. He'll be waiting."

Qui-Gon sighed. "We don't have a choice, Obi-Wan," he said. "The place of battle has been chosen for us, but that doesn't mean we are going to lose." Grim determination. "Xanatos is close. I can feel him and he must be stopped at any cost."

_At any cost._ The words resounded in his head. The very same words he had vowed to himself when he had battled Xanatos back at the annex. Obi-Wan nodded. His unease did not lessen but he followed Qui-Gon silently as the Master strode on into the dark. He would remain by Qui-Gon's side until his dying breath. Whether Qui-Gon knew it or cared.

The darkness pressed down on their eyes. Glow lamps lined the rough hewn walls but did little to banish the gloom. Silence reigned.

"Where is everybody?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"On the other end of the mine," Qui-Gon answered softly. "They're working to repair the damage after the explosion. We won't be needing to go that way, thank the Force. My senses tell me Xanatos is going in the other direction. Somewhere… further down." Qui-Gon frowned then as if troubled by the thought but continued on at a steady pace. "Come, Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon lead them unerringly along the tunnels, all angling slightly downwards until he came to a turbo lift. He seemed to have been hoping to find it there. "We need to get down to the lowest level," he said as they moved inside.

"Core six," Obi-Wan said and slapped the button. The lift shot down. He counted off the levels as the lights flashed through, distantly noting the tension mounting in Qui-Gon as they went. Sector K7, Core 8, Core 7, Core 6. Something was bothering the Jedi Master all of a sudden, but Obi-Wan knew better than to ask. Qui-Gon was no doubt preparing himself to face his fallen Padawan again after so long.

The light blinked and the door swished open, releasing them into the cool embrace of the tunnel beyond. If possible the lighting was even poorer down here. In the dimness Obi-Wan could feel the oppressive weight of a thousand tons of rock pressing down above him.

He shuddered. Claustrophobia was not something he could fall prey to now. He didn't even have the time. Qui-Gon was off again, taking an immediate left down the tunnel but he stopped without warning when the floor began to drop sharply away beneath their feet, leading down to yet another, deeper level. Obi-Wan nearly collided with the back of the Jedi Master as the sharp blue eyes read the sign on the near wall.

"Core five," Obi-Wan heard him breathe.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong with core five?"

Qui-Gon looked at him and Obi-Wan was surprised to see dread and confusion written in the blue depths. "I don't know," the Master whispered before straightening his back and tightening his shields, once again in control. "It doesn't matter. Let's go. We're getting close now."

With a sigh Obi-Wan followed him.

They continued on for another hundred meters when suddenly Qui-Gon tensed-every sense on alert. A moment later and Obi-Wan felt it too. A ripple of darkness on the Force.

Xanatos was close by.

A black shadow detached itself from the wall up ahead. Red fire burst from one shadowed fist.

A hand clamped around Obi-Wan's arm as Qui-Gon pulled him back and behind, shielding Obi-Wan from the threat up ahead.

Obi-Wan couldn't help the trickle of fear that thrilled through his veins in that moment. He remembered all to well how the fallen Jedi had dominated him so completely last time. But he was not alone this time and he latched onto Qui-Gon's presence. Together they would defeat Xanatos. They had to. Centred once more, he powered up his own blade. The comforting blue glow hummed unwavering in the dimness.

Qui-Gon made no move.

"Well, well, well, greetings, Master Qui-Gon," Xanatos' voice dripped in the blackness. "I expected to see you sooner than this, but I think we can forgive your tardiness on the account of you having to rescue the brat." He sniffed. "I wouldn't have bothered if I were you."

Obi-Wan bristled but held his peace. He felt Qui-Gon's fleeting approval through the Force.

"He's worth more of the effort than you ever were, Xanatos," Qui-Gon replied stonily, surprising and bolstering Obi-Wan with his words.

Xanatos merely laughed. "Oh, my old Master, how you wound me with your words. Or would if you hadn't shattered my heart all those years ago." He shook his head. "Now your slights just fall short." The red blade raised. "Well, now that those pleasantries are over, who shall I get rid of first. You or your precious boy?"

Green fire flared to life in the dark, joining the red and the blue. "Neither, Xanatos," Qui-Gon rumbled dangerously. "You shall be the one to fall this day. As you should have done all those years ago."

And that was it.

All of a sudden there was a flash of movement and a clash of heavy bodies. Red and green came together in a terrifying display.

Obi-Wan hadn't even had time to draw breath.

Caught in a kind of numb fascination, he watched as the two men before him tangled in a deadly dance of life or death. The Force was filled with the raging of hearts even as the air vibrated with the strain of powerful muscles, every skill brought to bear as Qui-Gon and Xanatos fought to bring the other down. Lightsabers buzzed and whined, echoing off the tunnel walls, almost too fast to track-

Obi-Wan tore his eyes from the savage sight. He had to help. He didn't know now what he could do, but he wouldn't leave Qui-Gon to fight his old nemesis alone. Gathering his strength he took a running leap and threw himself into the air, flying over the antagonist's heads to land behind Xanatos.

He struck quickly at the ebony cloaked back. His lightsaber was blocked immediately but he had expected no less. Xanatos would not be defeated so easily. Never mind. He had already accepted that his battle experience paled pitifully in comparison to the other two but he was determined to do what he could. If he could keep Xanatos off balance then it might give Qui-Gon a chance to end this.

And so they fought, the tunnels echoing with the sounds of their fury. It seemed to be a dance that would never end and could be won by no one.

The minutes crept by and Obi-Wan felt his arms begin to burn. His lungs screamed for more oxygen and he realised that this could not go on forever. Not for him at any rate. He would have been hard pressed to keep up with such aggression under normal circumstances. But after what he'd been through over the last couple of days he didn't have a hope.

They had to do something.

Without thinking Obi-Wan went low, striking at Xanatos' feet. As predicted Xanatos blocked the blow, but the move left him open to Qui-Gon.

The Master did not hesitate. He brought the hilt of his lightsaber round and down, knocking Xanatos' weapon from his unprepared grip.

The red blade crashed against the far wall and extinguished.

For a moment nobody moved. After such ferocity the silence was crushing, only the sound of Obi-Wan's ragged breathing echoed off the dull walls. Limbs trembling from exhaustion, Obi-Wan could hardly believe what had happened. They had done it. It seemed too easy.

"It's over, Xanatos," Qui-Gon's voice rang through the tunnel. Obi-Wan marvelled at it's evenness. The Master did not sound even slightly out of breath. Obi-Wan wondered if he would ever posses such stamina. "Tell us where the bombs are planted."

"No," Xanatos snarled. The midnight eyes gleamed. "My poor Master. Forever you underestimate me." The long white hands reached swiftly into the black cloak and pulled forth a square metal object. "Now it will really cost you."

Obi-Wan's heart stopped and then hammered double time as he recognised the explosive remote. An identical twin to the one he carried so carefully in his own belt. He was suddenly unable to breathe.

A terrible grin broke over Xanatos' face. "You should know I always have a back door, Qui-Gon," he said mockingly. "Do you really think I would have left complete control of that collar in the hands of those two incompetent cretins back at the platform. I don't think so." His finger flicked against the blue button and Obi-Wan flinched as his collar hummed back to life.

"Say goodbye to your boy, Qui-Gon," Xanatos sneered.

The long finger slid to the red button and Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

"No!" A ragged scream tore through the air. All of a sudden Obi-Wan found himself flying backwards, only dimly aware that Xanatos had been blasted in the opposite direction away from him, thrown by Qui-Gon's anguished Force blow. The murderous remote was torn from Xanatos hand and into the air. Obi-Wan hit the tunnel wall a moment later and dropped in a heap to the dusty ground, well out of reach. Dazedly he watched as the second device landed safely in Qui-Gon careful grip. A quick press of a finger and the collar fell quiescent once more.

A snarl filled the silence and Xanatos leaped to his feet, a tug of the Force called his lightsaber to him and he fled into the darkness. His voice floated back out of the depths. "Take your boy, Qui-Gon, but you haven't saved the planet. The explosives are already armed. Bandomeer will be lost and you will be too late to stop it!"

Then he was gone.

Obi-Wan struggled to rise but Qui-Gon was suddenly there, crouching at his side, pressing him back. Anguish was scrawled all over his strong face. "Are you alright, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan nodded. Dizziness swamped him. He must have hit his head against the wall when he fell.

"Here," Qui-Gon pressed the second remote urgently into his hand, closing his fingers over it. "Take this. I need to go after him." After a last frantic check of Obi-Wan's condition, he began to rise.

Obi-Wan caught hold of the Master's hand. "No. _We're_ going after him. We can do this together better than you can alone. I'm coming with you!"

Qui-Gon shook his head sharply. "No! You cannot!"

"Why not?!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Qui-Gon, I can help you! Why won't you let me?!"

There, it was out.

"I-I can't," Qui-Gon's voice actually trembled. "I won't put you at risk by letting you join me! I won't do it!"

Obi-Wan stopped, startled. Qui-Gon was unexpectedly thrown open to him. This was not just about this point in time and the danger of him falling to Xanatos blade. This was about everything. Qui-Gon's eyes were filled with tearing emotion, the shutters gone. Staring into the blue depths, Obi-Wan saw it all in one startling moment of clarity.

And the answer rocked him to the core.

_It's not me that you fear._ His eyes widened at the revelation. It was not about him or anything he could do or change. Qui-Gon feared the failings in himself. Feared leading Obi-Wan down the same path that he had lead Xanatos if he let him follow. Tainting him with his shortcomings as a teacher. Obi-Wan was not at fault as he had come to believe he was.

_You don't fear me, Qui-Gon. You fear yourself._

Stunned speechless, he stared but, as quickly as the window to Qui-Gon's soul opened, it was closed. "Please stay here, Obi-Wan," he said expressionlessly, before turning and racing away after Xanatos.

Shaking himself out of his surprise, Obi-Wan braced himself.

_I don't think so,_ he thought, struggling to his feet as the tall Master disappeared into the dark. No matter what, he would not let Qui-Gon go without him. Qui-Gon was letting his fear drive him yet again. Qui-Gon was a Jedi Master. He should know better.

Back in his prison he had marvelled at the Master's ability to forgive those around him. Why was Qui-Gon finding it so hard to forgive himself?

Obi-Wan pushed away from the wall and raced after the Jedi Master. He refused to give up. He couldn't understand why Qui-Gon had.

Grimly he went on into the dark.

_Why are you running away?  
>Why are you running away? (What is it, I have to say?)<em>

_So why are you running away? _(_To make you admit, you're afraid?)_  
><em>Why are you running away?<em>

The tunnel continued to fall sharply away from Obi-Wan's feet but he did not slow, he used the Force to augment his balance when he would have stumbled. All that mattered was catching up to Qui-Gon. Even if it meant risking breaking his neck.

Suddenly the ground levelled out. He had reached the bottom. So close to the core, the air had grown thick and stifling. Slowing down slightly, Obi-Wan went on with more caution. He had no idea where Xanatos was and it would be unwise to underestimate the Dark Jedi. But he went unchallenged and soon the tunnel flung itself out as he stumbled upon a huge cavern.

Qui-Gon stood in the very centre. Frustration was rolling off him in waves.

Obi-Wan glanced around. It was a dead end. There was no other way out of this cavern other than by the tunnel through which they had come. Xanatos was nowhere to be seen.

Obi-Wan frowned. It was impossible. Where could their adversary have gone from here? Even he couldn't have walked out through solid rock.

Qui-Gon turned when he heard his footsteps. Surprise then disapproval marked his face. He was not happy.

Obi-Wan met that gaze resolutely, unapologetic.

Qui-Gon's eyebrows lifted but that was all the reaction Obi-Wan got before the lights suddenly snapped out.

The darkness was complete.

Obi-Wan's heart thudded. His eyes strained, fighting. But it was no use; he might as well have been blinded.

Getting hold of the instinctive panic, Obi-Wan breathed deep, accepting the conditions as he had been taught. Instead he reached out with the Force, letting it inform him of what his eyes no longer could. He could sense the cave all around him, Qui-Gon standing close by and…

Obi-Wan's senses flared the instant the red blade blazed to life in front of him. His logical mind screamed that it was not possible, but here was Xanatos, risen out of thin air. Obi-Wan could not comprehend where he had come from.

"You don't give up do you, Qui-Gon?" Xanatos' voice cut through the dark. "But I already told you you're too late. The planet is rigged to explode. You do not have time to escape. I, however, have the time to enjoy one last game. I hope you two won't mind engaging in a little Temple exercise before you die."

With a growl Qui-Gon lunged for Xanatos. His lightsaber swept through the dark, driven by his frustration and hate for the other man.

"Missed me," Xanatos taunted from somewhere in the blackness. The red lightsaber was extinguished, giving nothing away. Xanatos' presence was as firmly cloaked as it had been when Obi-Wan first met him, rendering him almost impossible to pinpoint. "You forget, my Master, that I always excelled at the blindfold test."

Obi-Wan powered up his own lightsaber. Swiftly he skirted to the right, hoping to circle round behind Xanatos and trap him between them as he had before.

Red fired slashed out of nowhere, denying his plan. Obi-Wan leaped back in time to save himself. The taste of ozone told him just how close he had come. As worrying as that was, however, the stunt worked in their favour. In stopping Obi-Wan, Xanatos' blade had given away his position. Qui-Gon was quick to take advantage of that. The green blade leaped across the room and tangled with the red.

The battle was rejoined with all the ferocity of before. Obi-Wan raced to Qui-Gon's aid, lightsaber slashing with renewed fervour.

But it was harder now, driven as it was by instinct and hard emotions. Obi-Wan felt the sweat drip from his face in the thick air. Xanatos was faster than anyone he had ever met. If it wasn't for Qui-Gon, he would have been dead long ago. The Jedi Master met Xanatos blow for blow. Protecting himself and Obi-Wan.

But that was about it. They were making no ground on their deadly opponent. Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon's desperation growing.

Driven by that very knowledge, Obi-Wan dived, trying again to unbalance Xanatos by swiping at his feet. It had worked before. But Xanatos was a fast learner and he would not make the same mistake twice. He sidestepped Obi-Wan's attack and somersaulted over him, landing on the other side of Qui-Gon. Frustration filled the air like a cloying smoke.

Obi-Wan bit down on his own stirring anger. This was getting them nowhere. Fear and frustration was holding them back, blinding them to the Force and losing them in the dark. It had to stop. Now. To defeat darkness one had to first banish the darkness in one's self. All of his teachings rushed to the fore and he knew what he had to do.

Chasing away his fear and doubt, Obi-Wan reached for the Force. It broke over him like a wave of white light, driving the darkness before it and Obi-Wan lost himself in its flow, a serene entity in the midst of chaos. He was aware of Qui-Gon's attack faltering. Obi-Wan watched as the Master drew back as if confused. His Force presence flickered.

But only for a moment. Suddenly Qui-Gon's energy was flowing out to meet his own, melding with it, enhancing it, casting his own doubt aside.

Obi-Wan did not stop to question the change. Relief pulsed through him. Qui-Gon had finally let him in.

Their lightsabers blazed, illuminating the cave. Together they went on the offensive in an unstoppable flow, cutting, sliding, swerving, each movement complemented the other and Xanatos was driven back against their united front. They pushed him until his back was against the cavern wall.

_We have him now,_ Obi-Wan thought giddily.

Then the wall behind Xanatos turned suddenly transparent. A door swished open and with a growl Xanatos sprang inside.

The mystery to his impossible appearance was answered. To their loss.

"A lift tube!" Qui-Gon cried. He dived forward but the door had already closed, locked and impassable. It shrugged of Qui-Gon's cutting lightsaber as it would a butter knife.

Xanatos' voice floated down from above, amplified by some unseen device. "Game over, Qui-Gon. I've had my fun and you have now run out of time. The mine is about to blow. I will get out of here but you cannot. You will die, once again knowing you failed to save lives. Except this time the death toll will be millions." Xanatos' mocking laugh echoed around them as the lift tube shot up out of the mine.

"Goodbye, my old Master. May your death be as painful as my father's."

His last words died hard in the darkness.

_Death._

Obi-Wan's mind blanked in that terrible moment. "The tunnel!" he breathed and raced back to the cavern's only other exit. The way they had come. But the way was blocked. Locked and sealed by the same strange transparisteel metal.

They were trapped.

"No!" Obi-Wan struck futilely at the metal with his lightsaber. "We have to get out!"

Qui-Gon stepped up to the door scanning the surrounding rock carefully. His fingers found a hidden panel and quickly flipped it open. The image of a broken circle stared tauntingly back at them. The same symbol that had foxed them at every turn thus far.

Obi-Wan's hope slipped to nothing.

The Force gathered as Qui-Gon brought his full power to bear on the door. Too no avail. Obi-Wan joined him melding his strength with Qui-Gon's. Perhaps together they could defeat Xanatos again.

Seconds passed, drumming their urgency in the back of both Jedi's minds, but they came and went bringing no change. The door remained immovable.

It was then that Obi-Wan knew. They were not going to get out. They did not have the time to solve this riddle. If people were going to survive they had to escape _now_.

And that meant only one thing.

His heart quailed in fear but the thought did not overwhelm him as it once had, balanced now as it was by a sense of unquestionable duty. His mind turned to the oblivious miners above. Clat'Ha, VeerTa. Si Treemba. All would be lost if he did not do this one thing. His friends would be lost as they fought for the future of their planet.

They had to be saved… at any cost.

The thought drove out the last of his fear and filled him with a sense of detached peace. This was indeed right.

Slowly he drew a remote from his belt and lifted his gaze to find Qui-Gon's. "I can get us out of here, Qui-Gon," he said. "I am the only one who can."

He watched as the Jedi Master frowned then visibly paled. His eyes darted between Obi-Wan's resolute face and the remote clasped tightly in his young hands. "What do you mean?" he asked, though Obi-Wan could tell he already knew the answer. He was just hoping against hope that he was wrong.

Obi-Wan wished he could oblige him, set his fears to rest, but he could not. This was the only way and his mind was set. He touched the collar around his neck. "This collar has the explosive power to blast apart a solid rock wall. If I stand myself against this door the explosion will tear it apart. That will leave you free to try and save everyone." Obi-Wan amazed himself with the steadiness of his voice in that moment.

Qui-Gon was not fairing as well. His hands were trembling. "But you'll be killed! No, Obi-Wan!"

"Yes Qui-Gon. I have to do this. My life is not important when compared to the fate of an entire planet! Now stand as far back as you can."

"No," Qui-Gon whispered. Anguished blue eyes met calm blue-green. Boundless respect and final realisation welled in their depths.

Obi-Wan actually witnessed the instant Qui-Gon stopped running.

The Master was facing him now as if for the first time.

"No, my Padawan," he said. "I won't let you do this. I will not let you leave me now."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. _Padawan._ He let the word wash over him like a warm tide and was swept away by the joy he felt. He had waited his whole life to be named so. How fitting that he should hear it now at the very end.

"I won't let you go, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon was still fighting the inevitable. "There _has_ to be another way!" A Force wave tugged at the remote in Obi-Wan's hand, but Obi-Wan easily knocked the desperation fuelled attempt aside. He knew Qui-Gon had no power to match him now. In this single instant he was right and the Jedi Master was not, driven solely as he was by his fear and anguish, and his desire to grip on instead of selflessly letting go.

A slight smile graced Obi-Wan's face as he looked at Qui-Gon. His Master. "You cannot stop me, Qui-Gon," he said softly. "You never could. You could not keep me from remaining by your side and you cannot stop me leaving it now. It's time to let me go."

"No!" Qui-Gon's cry tore through the cavern. "I can't! I've seen this! This nightmare… over and over. Core Five... Explosions. And it can't happen! I have to… I…."

The Master's eyes fell on the panel beside the door, raking over the broken circle glowing brightly upon the metal. A look of intense concentration crossed his face followed quickly by an expression of sudden and profound understanding.

"Wait."

Obi-Wan's finger was poised over the button, but the power of Qui-Gon's quiet command held him in place for a moment longer.

The Force was drawn once more, but this time it was filled with a sure purpose. Gone suddenly was the uncertainty and wild pain. Qui-Gon pushed at the panel and Obi-Wan watched in rapt fascination as the two tips of the broken circle began to move. Steadily they lengthened until with a flash of light they came together. The circle was made complete.

The door behind Obi-Wan grated open.

"The past meets the future," Qui-Gon's murmur cut through the dimness. "And so creates the present." He turned his eyes on Obi-Wan, a smile glittering somewhere in their depths. "I told you there was another way."

Obi-Wan wiped the sweat off his face. Relief threatened to overwhelm him but he managed a shaky grin. "Can I say I've never been so glad to hear an 'I told you so'?" He turned to the newly accessible tunnel. Their way was clear, there was no time to dwell on what had jut happened. "We'd better hurry."

Together they raced up the mine shaft, finding their way unerringly back to the main tunnel. Here Qui-Gon found and struck the evacuation siren. Its warning filled the air. Not that it would do anyone any good if the whole planet was set to blow. But it might buy them time.

They had to find where Xanatos had hidden the bombs. But there was no time now. The bombs would be going off at any second. They had to hope somehow that the charges weren't powerful enough to destroy the planet. But knowing Xanatos, Obi-Wan held out little hope of that.

The bitter thought crossed his mind that he had escaped one grisly fate to run straight into another. They had not been nearly quick enough.

Suddenly Qui-Gon stopped.

Just preventing himself from colliding with the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan looked up at him questioningly. The Jedi's eyes were fixed upon a pile of mining equipment stashed into one alcove. Upon one box in particular.

"Obi-Wan, is that the box you saw back at the bio dome?"

Obi-Wan followed his gaze and nodded quickly. It was indeed an exact replica. Right down to the broken circle on the seal.

"Trust Xanatos to hide something in plain sight." Without hesitating Qui-Gon strode over to the box and repeated his new trick with the lock. The circle completed and the lid swung back.

An ion bomb was nestled inside. The most destructive bomb in the known galaxy.

Obi-Wan swallowed in spite of himself. The explosion that would come from that thing…

But they had found it. Against all odds they had found Xanatos' weapon. And that meant there was hope.

Qui-Gon made a swift study. "It has a timer and there's a master control here. That's the good news. If we can stop this one from going off we will break the chain. There's a good chance none of the others will blow."

"Can you dismantle it?" Obi-Wan asked, not daring to hope.

"Probably. But therein lies the bad news. This timer is set to blow in little over three minutes. I need at least fifteen."

Obi-Wan bit his lip. They had come too far to fall now.

"You can only marvel at Xanatos' genius here," Qui-Gon murmured. "He gets to destroy his oldest enemy and make a sizable fortune at the same time. The value of the ionite in these mines alone is immeasurable."

_Ionite_ Obi-Wan started as something Xanatos had told him back in his prison wormed its way to the front of his mind. The properties of ionite. The reason it was feared by all miners.

Yes! That was it!

"Wait here," he told a baffled Qui-Gon, before racing off back down the tunnel. He knew what he needed, he would explain later. Skidding to a halt next to a pile of excavated rocks, Obi-Wan quickly plucked one from the floor and scraped it with a fingernail. The scratch glowed dull grey.

Ionite.

Triumphant, Obi-Wan gathered up as many rocks as he could carry and hurried back to Qui-Gon.

"One minute left," the Jedi Master said tightly as he drew close.

Obi-Wan stepped up to the box. "Maybe. But we're not dead yet!" And with that he set about surrounding the box with the ionite.

"What are you…?" Qui-Gon's question fell silent the instant the timer fell dead.

Obi-Wan grinned. "Ionite. It creates a neutral field that disables all known clocks and timers. You have your fifteen minutes, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon stared at him for a stunned second before a wide smile broke over his face. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile back, glowing under the unspoken respect and praise he saw in Qui-Gon's eyes. No reserve, just pure acceptance and thanks. The Master reached out and clasped his shoulder before turning back to the neutralised box. "Well then I'd best get started." He spared Obi-Wan another warm glance. "Rest, young one. You've done more than enough this day. Bandomeer is in your debt."

Flushing and shaking his head slightly, Obi-Wan sat back. Come to think of it, he really was exhausted. He did not like the thought of resting while there was still work to be done but right now he knew it was probably best to leave Qui-Gon to his work. His faith in the Master was total. The bomb would be disabled. They had won.

Resting his head against the rough wall behind him, Obi-Wan let his weariness catch up. But even as it pulled on his body it could not fill his heart. Together he and Qui-Gon had won. They had beaten Xanatos. Bandomeer was saved. And most importantly of all, they were going to live.

Smiling, he closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Qui-Gon's sure hands working on the danger without fault…


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue. **

_Two Days Later_

The sun was setting over the city of Bandor, the last rays dancing upon the leftover ribbons of celebration below as Obi-Wan stood in the guest quarters packing his few belongings.

The Meerians certainly had had enough reason to throw a city wide party. Due to the feverish efforts of workers whose dreams just would not die, no matter what, the Home Planet Mine had been remade. The natives' important work could continue and the precious ionite was being collected even as he packed. The future of Bandomeer had never been so secure. And Obi-Wan felt proud to have helped save it.

He paused for a moment in his task, looking up to see Qui-Gon standing quietly against the window.

It struck him that it was the very same spot the Master had so frequented when they first arrived. Obi-Wan sighed softly. How different things were now. Gone was the turmoil raging just beneath the surface of Qui-Gon's iron shields, instead the Master stood serene and still. The shields were almost none existent now. The Force flowed with ease between and through them.

More content than he ever remembered being, Obi-Wan picked his way across their small guest room and came to stand at the older man's side. He let his eyes fall to the littered streets far below. Domestic workers were still in the process of tidying up after the day's celebrations.

Tilting his head back, he caught the last red beams from the sinking sun on his upturned face. How could he have ever hated such a sunset? The thought wound lazily through his mind. If his time in captivity had taught him anything, it was to appreciate the beauty that surrounded him at all times. And he would appreciate it now. With Qui-Gon at his side.

A rustle of paper drew his attention. He glanced over at his tall companion and saw to his surprise that Qui-Gon had withdrawn a piece of flimsy from his belt. The same one that had been waiting on Qui-Gon's bed when they had returned from their final official farewell with SonTag. He had not asked what it was. He trusted Qui-Gon now to let him in when he was ready. Which he appeared to be now. The Master had unfolded the note and was scanning the lines again, making no attempt to conceal it from Obi-Wan.

Carefully he read the scrawled script over Qui-Gon's arm.

It read:

_If you are reading this now, it means I underestimated you, my old Master. Rest assured that it will not happen again. I enjoyed this little adventure together and I am certain you will have the pleasure of meeting me again very soon. I look forward to that day._

_Xanatos_

Obi-Wan's eyes flew to Qui-Gon's face, searching. Perhaps he had misread the older man's serenity.

But as he stared worriedly, Qui-Gon turned to him. A smile lurked behind the deep eyes. "I'm alright, Obi-Wan. Xanatos is nothing to me anymore. He can no longer cause me any hurt. He may defeat me one day, but he cannot hurt me. He is in the past and that belongs behind us."

With that he scrunched up the flimsy and tossed it to the other end of the room to be completely forgotten. Qui-Gon looked down at Obi-Wan. "Yoda has a new mission for us, Padawan."

He said those words as if they were the most natural things in the world.

"Padawan," Obi-Wan whispered, his heart still couldn't quite take it all in. After everything he had gone through he was finally Qui-Gon's Padawan. "Padawan."

Qui-Gon's eyes gentled. "Yes, Obi-Wan," he said, and the Master's mental shields fell completely away so Obi-Wan could feel nothing but his heartfelt sincerity. "You would have given your life for me down in those mines and in doing so taught me something very important. That light can still shine out even in the midst of the deepest darkness, and I thank you for that. The Past met the Future. When the student teaches the Master, then the circle is complete," Qui-Gon smiled. "You are my present and future, Obi-Wan, and I would be honoured to accept you as my Padawan Learner." He paused then, looking suddenly vulnerable. "That is, if you still want me for your Master."

Obi-Wan stared at him, overwhelmed, unparalleled joy rose within him. His throat closed and he could barely form the words he had waited so long to speak. But he did it. "I gladly accept you as my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

He looked up at Qui-Gon. His eyes shimmered. To his dismay a tear slipped free and rolled down his cheek. But he was powerless to stop it and the salty drop was soon followed by another.

Embarrassment filled him, but Qui-Gon only smiled, gently raising his hand to wipe them all away, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice that the Master's own eyes were strangely over bright.

Warmth swept through him.

As the work-roughened fingers brushed over his cheek, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, finally knowing that the uncertainty was over. Qui-Gon was with him and they would stride towards the future together, side by side.

There would be no more running.

**The End.  
><strong>


End file.
